Once Upon A Time
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale di Killer Cereal. Brittany e Santana vanno in vacanza a Disney World. Cosa potrà mai andare storto? Sequel di Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner.
1. Capitolo 1

Nota del team: Per chi non lo sapesse, questa storia è il seguito di "Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner". Quindi, se siete arrivate fin qua senza averla letta, correte sul nostro profilo e fatelo!

Grazie mille a Tempe per la traduzione e a Pando per la revisione!

Un ringraziamento speciale va anche a **kiwys-chibis** per averci permesso di utilizzare la sua magnifica fanart per la copertina di questa storia. Qui trovate l'immagine originale e il suo blog dove ci sono tantissimi altri disegni Brittana (sostituire "-punto-" con ".")

kiwys-chibis-punto-tumblr-punto-com/post/33914064534/spring-break-2013-road-trip-to-disney-world-450

Buona lettura e si salvi chi può!

* * *

_Nota dell'autrice: Chiedo scusa al signor Walt Disney per… ciò che sta per succedere._

* * *

**Disney World**

**Aula canto del McKinley High**

"Avete fatto buon viaggio, B? Com'era Disney World?"

"Fichissimo!" rispose Brittany a Quinn sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Un giorno mi trasferirò là, nel castello. Sempre che ci lascino rientrare. Ti abbiamo portato un regalo." Allungò la mano nello zaino alla ricerca del pacchetto.

"_Noi_ non abbiamo fatto niente del genere, è stata un'idea di B," giunse una voce da dietro Brittany dove si stava nascondendo Santana, cercando di sfuggire alla vista.

Brittany tirò fuori un cerchietto con le orecchie di Minnie e Quinn sorrise. "Aww, B. Non dovev-" Si fermò bruscamente per la sorpresa quando diede un'occhiata a Santana. "Cosa ti è successo?"

"Niente."

"Hai un occhio nero."

"Piantala."

"Perché hai un occhio nero?"

"Se credi che sia brutto," commentò Brittany corrucciata. "Dovresti vedere Campanellino."

"Hai fatto a botte con Campanellino?" domandò Quinn a bocca aperta. "Cos'è successo stavolta? Come avete fatto a convincere i vostri genitori a lasciarvi andare?"

"Hai assalito una fatina?" chiese Rachel inorridita sbucando da sopra la spalla di Quinn.

"Stavi facendo commenti offensivi?" intervenne Kurt unendosi a loro.

"Non voglio parlarne," borbottò Santana minacciosamente.

"Io sì!" disse Brittany sorridendo.

* * *

_**C'era una volta…**_

La famiglia Lopez non era mattiniera. Si sedevano al tavolo per la colazione e fissavano la tazza di caffè finché una quantità sufficiente di caffeina non si diffondeva nel loro cervello e li metteva in moto. Le conversazioni erano brevi e concise e tutti si comportavano con il minimo sforzo ed interazione. Ma quella mattina era diversa dalle altre.

"Buongiorno!" cinguettò allegramente Santana raggiungendo i suoi genitori per colazione. Da dietro il giornale suo padre aggrottò la fronte poi grugnì in segno di riconoscimento. "Allora cosa farai a lavoro oggi? Qualcosa di figo?"

Il suo giornale si contrasse e lui sbirciò oltre il bordo per vedere sua figlia sorseggiare il suo caffè e guardarlo intensamente, già pronta per la scuola nella sua uniforme rossa dei Cheerios. Lui scambiò uno sguardo sospettoso con sua moglie. C'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. "Il solito," rispose e si nascose di nuovo dietro il giornale.

"Uh huh." Santana si chinò ed afferrò un toast riuscendo a scorgere il padre per un momento prima che lei si sedesse e lui si nascondesse ancora una volta alla vista.

"Ti sei svegliata presto," commentò sua madre.

"Mi tocca, adesso che devo andare a scuola a piedi. Ti sei scordata che mi avete confiscato la macchina dopo tu-sai-cosa?" Non ci fu ulteriore commento a questo e il consueto silenzio mattutino che era sceso fra loro fu immediatamente disturbato da Santana.

"Mi piace la tua cravatta, papà. Si abbina ai tuoi occhi," disse Santana dopo un morso di toast.

Un colpo. Il giornale sbatté sul tavolo. "D'accordo, sto al gioco. Cosa sta succedendo?"

"Niente," protestò Santana.

"Cos'hai combinato questa volta?"

"Niente."

"Santana?" domandò sua madre con tono di avvertimento.

"Non ho fatto niente, lo giuro!"

La osservarono attentamente e lei li fissò a sua volta, i secondi passavano inesorabili.

"Okay, mi stavo solo chiedendo se potevo andare a Disney World."

Suo padre ridacchiò come se quella fosse la cosa più divertente che avesse sentito quella mattina, cosa che in realtà era.

"Ti sei scordata che sei in punizione per il resto della tua vita dopo tu-sai-cosa?"

"No-o-o. Certo che no. Speravo mi lasciaste uscire per buona condotta."

Lui sbuffò con una risatina e prese un sorso di caffè. "Fra tutti i luoghi perché vorresti andare proprio a Disney World? Non pensavo fosse il tuo genere di cose."

Santana deglutì nervosamente. "Beh, ecco... uh... sai... va bene. E' buffo che tu l'abbia chiesto. Brit-"

"No." Suo padre la interruppe immediatamente.

"Ma le-"

"No."

Santana sbuffò e fece una smorfia quando suo padre afferrò nuovamente il giornale considerando conclusa la questione. Inizio del piano B: suppliche spudorate.

"Per favore? E' tipo, per bambini. Quanti guai potranno mai esserci a Disney World?" Santana sbuffò con disdegno al solo pensiero. "Scommetto che non vendono nemmeno alcolici." A quelle parole uno sguardo confuso attraversò il viso di suo padre.

"Non che volessi bere alcol, sono minorenne e tutto il resto. Dopo l'ultima volta…" La sua frase si affievolì fino a trasformarsi in un borbottio. Non se la stava cavando proprio alla grande. "Immagino che tu possa sempre venire con noi," disse Santana, non volendosi nemmeno immaginare quello scenario. "Tutte quelle migliaia di bambini che corrono dappertutto, mangiano tutto quel cibo spazzatura, vanno sulle montagne russe e poi vomitano."

Anche se sul suo viso era evidente un barlume di disgusto, suo padre non aveva abboccato e Santana lo sapeva. Il giornale sollevato ancora una volta segnalava il suo disinteresse. Santana cambiò tattica e optò per la semplice onestà.

"Okay, ecco come stanno le cose. La prossima settimana è il compleanno di Britt e lei vuole andare a Disney World. Tutto qui. Niente secondi fini o stupidi piani folli. E' questo il motivo. Britt vuole andare a Disney World. Fine. Allora, posso andare?"

Nessuna risposta da dietro il giornale.

Porca miseria, doveva riuscirci o Brittany non l'avrebbe mai perdonata. Specialmente dopo che la sua lingua lunga non si era fermata ed aveva _promesso _che avrebbe portato B in Florida a Disney World. Accidenti alla sua lingua lunga e alle parole che rotolavano inevitabilmente fuori tutte le volte Brittany voleva qualcosa.

"Gliel'ho promesso," disse Santana disperatamente. "Le ho promesso che avrei fatto la brava e non permetterò a Brittany di convincermi a fare qualcosa. _Per favore. _farò davvero di tutto. Gliel'ho promesso e non posso rompere una promessa con lei. E vi ho giurato che non avrei fatto niente di stupido e che vi avrei detto quando voglio andare da qualche parte e ve lo sto dicendo, chiedendolo adesso."

Il dottor Lopez guardò la sua implacabile figlia. Non avrebbe avuto pace finché non avrebbe considerato seriamente la richiesta. Posò il giornale, tutti i tentativi di leggerlo erano andati all'aria ogni volta che ci aveva provato, e scrutò Santana dall'altra parte del tavolo con uno sguardo ansioso.

"Come se questa conversazione non fosse già avvenuta mille volte".

"Quante volte devo dire che mi dispiace?" si lamentò Santana. "Non è stata davvero colpa mia, sono stati i cocktail. Se ti può essere d'aiuto, dubito che diano cocktail gratis a Disney World." Lui sollevò un sopracciglio mentre sua figlia parlava a vanvera.

"Inoltre, siamo già sposate, cosa potrà succedere di peggio?" Notò subito lo sguardo sul volto di suo padre. "Scusa." _E' ancora troppo presto per questa battutina, _si appuntò mentalmente Santana. "Papà," disse sinceramente, "Brittany ha fatto una lista di tutti i personaggi con cui si vuole fare una foto. E' lunga quanto il mio braccio. Sarà quel genere di vacanza, lo giuro."

Lui sollevò il suo caffè e lo bevve lentamente, mentre Santana osservava ogni sorso ostile.

"Quando imparerai a dire di no a quella ragazza?"

Santana sospirò e scosse la testa non conoscendo la risposta, e sospettando che sarebbe stata mai.

"Devo parlarne con i Pierce," disse lui.

Santana si rianimò a quel commento e fece un largo sorriso adorante a suo padre. Lo stava facendo crollare. Di certo non guastava il fatto che i genitori di Brittany avessero già detto di sì, a patto che quelli di Santana fossero stati d'accordo.

La sua lettura mattutina fu interrotta ancora una volta da Santana che si era gettata fra le sue braccia strappando in due il giornale ed abbracciandolo con entusiasmo. "Grazie, grazie, grazie, papà. Posso riavere la mia macchina?"

"Non sfidare la sorte."

* * *

Tre giorni dopo, un'impaziente Santana era in piedi davanti alla sua auto ed osservava le chiavi della sua macchina tintinnare mentre suo padre sventolava la mano in circolo, ripetendo le regole per la millesima volta.

"Chiama casa ogni giorno o mando l'FBI a cercarvi. Niente alcol, niente zuffe, niente furti, niente scassi, niente tatuaggi, niente matrimoni con qualcuno o altro..."


	2. Capitolo 2

**Primo giorno**

Santana si gettò sul letto con un lamento esausto. Era rivestita da capo a piedi di merchandising Disney che Brittany aveva insistito fosse necessario per attraversare Disney World. Grazie a Dio nessuno la conosceva perché non avrebbe giovato affatto alla sua immagine. Era stato un giorno estremamente lungo e loro erano state lì per appena mezza giornata.

Erano arrivate a mezzogiorno ed avevano fatto una pazza missione di ricognizione per verificare che tutte le giostre e le attrazioni fossero esattamente dove la mappa indicava, in modo che non potessero perdersele. Brittany impersonava alcuni inquietanti tratti della Berry ed aveva fatto un elenco ed un programma al quale dovevano attenersi in modo da poter vedere vedere _tutto_. Chiaramente avevano speso troppo tempo in sciocchezze.

Restavano solo cinque giorni.

"Tu credi che Minnie e Topolino siano sposati?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?" La voce di Santana arrivò attutita dal cuscino nel quale aveva seppellito la faccia.

"Hanno lo stesso cognome. Anche Paperina e Paperino."

"Ne dubito. Scommetto che l'universo Disney è una grande fucina di depravazione."

"Santana!"

"Cosa? Sto scherzando. Non credo che lo siano. Sposati, intendo."

Nel giro di un minuto Santana si era addormentata ma Brittany saltò sul letto e si accoccolò accanto a lei. "Noi sì", Brittany respirò silenziosamente e si addormentò anche lei.

* * *

**Secondo giorno - Il Regno Magico**

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che non sarebbe stato un bel giorno già dal modo in cui era partito.

"Sveglia, sveglia, sveglia, sveglia!"

Santana fu bruscamente svegliata da un terremoto che scuoteva il letto. "Che cazz-"

"Svegliati, San! Siamo qui! A Disney World. Andiamo, alzati, alzati, alzati, alzati!" Brittany saltava sul letto eccitata.

"Cooooooosss?" Santana si voltò e controllò l'ora sul telefono "B. Sono le cinque e mezzo. Di mattina. Per l'amor di-"

"Ma siamo qui e dobbiamo alzarci e prepararci ed essere al cancello quando apre così non ci saranno file mostruose alle giostre migliori."

"Oh mio Dio, stai scherzando." Si voltò nuovamente e premette il cuscino sulla testa. Brittany atterrò in ginocchio vicino a Santana e le scosse le spalle. Il cuscino cadde dal suo lato. Santana aprì un occhio addormentato e dichiarò. "Sono in vacanza ed il sole non è ancora sorto. Non mi alzerò almeno prima delle nove."

Il sorriso di Brittany svanì ed il suo labbro sporse in un broncio triste.

"Non trattarmi così." Santana chiuse gli occhi e cercò di ignorare Brittany, premendosi il cuscino sulla testa. "Vattene, sto dormendo." Poteva avvertire i tristi occhi di Brittany bruciare attraverso il cuscino sul capo, e non riusciva a sopportarlo.

"Fruurr fuffs sssuk." Il cuscino cadde sul pavimento. "Mi alzo! Piantala di guardarmi così."

Mezz'ora dopo erano le uniche persone al bar dell'hotel per la colazione. Brittany scolò la Dr Peppers e la più grande pila di pancakes che potesse entrare nel piatto mentre Santana morse un pezzo di toast ed si annegò disperatamente nel caffè cercando di perdere quella tristezza mattutina prima che Brittany diventasse ancora più triste a causa del suo umore.

"Ci sono limiti d'età per le giostre?" domandò Brittany seriamente "Devi essere un bambino?"

"Certo che no, non ci sono limiti d'eta a Disney, B. E' la verità." Brittany guardò preoccupata tutte le sue scartoffie del parco, insicura se fosse veramente così. Non c'erano limiti d'età per le giostre. Santana sospirò e cercò di fare uno sforzo.

"A che ora apre oggi, come si chiama, il Regno Magico?" Brittany annuì per conferma e tirò fuori il suo programma. "A che ora apre, e aspetta.. è la scrittura di Rachel Berry quella?"

"Uh, no?"

"Ci sono stelline dorate attaccate! E sono laminate!"

"Lama?" La fronte di Brittany si piegò confusa.

"Devi darci un taglio sul fronte Berry, B. Mi stai terrorizzando."

"Mi piace Rachel." Brittany borbottò testarda conoscendo troppo bene i sentimenti di Santana riguardo Rachel. "Dovresti essere più carina con lei. Una volta superato lo shock era tipo eccitata e felice per noi. Mi ha chiesto tutto su Barbra. Era davvero contenta per l'autografo, anche se lo deve condividere, e mi ha chiesto di ringraziarti. Lo avrebbe fatto di persona ma credo che tu la spaventi un pochino."

L'autografo di Barbra Streisand del matrimonio di Brittany e Santana ora era esposto con orgoglio in aula canto insieme ai trofei delle Provinciali e delle Regionali delle Nuove Direzioni. Stavano ancora aspettando l'invito ai campionati Nazionali ma questo non aveva fermato Rachel dal liberare uno spazio per farci stare il tanto atteso trofeo.

_Non ci penso neanche_, ansimò Santana, pensando a come il viso di Brittany si illuminasse ogni volta che guardava quella dannata foto e come lei, nonostante cercasse da fuori di sembrare il più disinteressata possibile, avvertisse un piccolo, soffice e minuscolo sentimento quando la vedeva. Veramente minuscolo, non ne vale nemmeno la pena menzionarlo. Ma essendo parte di lei Santana ispezionò la proposta e decise di ignorare il suggerimento di Brittany di essere veramente gentile. Pah. "A che ora apre il parco?"

"Alle 9."

"E allora perché, per l'amore delle altre due ore di sonno, sono sveglia adesso?" Santana non pote fare a meno di lamentarsi sebbene cercasse di non suonare troppo brusca.

"Sarai più felice quando il parco aprirà. So che ti ci vuole un po' di tempo essere dell'umore." Santana ringhiò nella sua tazza del caffè ma Brittany le sorrise serenamente. "Cosa vuoi fare? Cosa vuoi vedere?"

"Voglio trovare il cadavere di Walt Disney," disse Santana con tono profondo da dentro la tazza di caffè, desiderando ardentemente che contenesse alcol.

Brittany la guardò confusa mentre sfogliava il depliant. "Non credo sia nella brochure."

"Te lo dico io," Santana sbatte la sua tazza sul tavolo con più forza del necessario a quell'ora della mattina. "Walt Disney è criogeneticamente congelato nel castello Disney. Finché non sarà pronto per essere scongelato per, sai, fare nuovi film, o qualcosa del genere."

Brittany la osservò e arricciò il naso. "Sei sicura?"

"Certo che no. Ma puoi scommetterci che lo scoprirò."

"E' l'unica cosa che vuoi fare?"

"Certo. Oltre a fare a tutto quello che vuoi tu."

"Cosa vuoi fare prima dell'apertura del parco?" domandò Brittany, attenta a non invocare ulteriormente l'ira divina mattutina di Santana.

Santana si sporse sul tavolo ed il suo sguardo vagò fra il suo caffè e Brittany che non voleva incontrare i suoi occhi.

Lei ruotò gli occhi. "C'è un laghetto nel mezzo del complesso dell'hotel. Penso di aver visto delle papere".

Brittany si esibì in un largo sorriso.

* * *

Erano in piedi ai cancelli del parco un quarto d'ora prima che aprissero. Per la maggior parte della sua vita, Santana era stata convinta che alzarsi presto ed apparire troppo entusiasti fosse da sfigati, ma vedendo Brittany con il viso premuto ansiosamente alle ringhiere nel tentativo di sbirciare all'interno, Santana dovette ammettere che c'era una possibilità di essersi sbagliata. Brittany era adorabile con il cerchietto con le orecchie di Minnie in testa.

"Ho appena avuto un lampo di genio eccezionale di proporzione epiche," ansimò Brittany leggendo attentamente la mappa sulla bacheca lì vicino.

"Davvero?" Santana alzò un sopracciglio con dolce incredulità.

"La Disney ha prodotto i film dei Pirati dei Caraibi."

"Hmm, sì. E allora?" domandò Santana mentre un sorriso si faceva largo sul viso di Brittany trasformandosi un secondo dopo in una smorfia scaltra. Le ci volle un secondo per comprendere. "Oh no. No, decisamente no. Niente pirati. Non di nuovo."

"E' la tua decisione definitiva?" chiese Brittany con un sorrisetto "Perché è tipo, sexy." Prese la mano di Santana fra le sue e le si avvicinò invadendo lo spazio personale delle altre ragazze. Santana deglutì e prese un profondo, malfermo respiro.

"Assolutamente sì. Niente pirati," la voce titubante quando il naso di Brittany toccò il suo. Il cuore di Santana tuonò nel suo petto. Dall'intera débâcle del matrimonio non ne avevano più parlato veramente, di quello o di qualunque cosa ci fosse fra loro, cosa ci fosse stato e cosa ci fosse adesso. Più precisamente, Santana cercava di sfuggire da ogni conversazione che navigava vagamente in quella direzione. Non avrebbe funzionato per sempre.

In suo soccorso, un campanello segnalò che il parco stava aprendo, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa dopo e Brittany trascinò Santana attraverso i cancelli ora aperti per essere le prime.

* * *

Furono le prime sullo Space Mountain e non era stata un'idea geniale bere solo caffè per colazione. "Ci sediamo accanto vero?" Santana cercò di non sembrare nervosa mentre erano in fila.

"Uh non proprio. Ci sono sedili singoli. Sarò proprio dietro di te o viceversa."

"Oh."

Santana tremava quando uscirono ed appariva un po' pallida. Brittany la guardò preoccupata. "Stai bene?"

"Sto bene. E' solo la caffeina. Non ho le vertigini."

"Hai le vertigini?"

"Ho appena detto di no."

"Oh, okay."

"Sai, non farmi andare in giostre dove non possiamo sederci accanto. Mai più."

"Certo," sorrise Brittany. "Non so perché la chiamino Space Mountain visto che sembra quel film sui computer."

"Tron?"

"Il phon?"

"Huh?"

"Non c'era un phon."

"Certo, B."

* * *

In fila per La Casa Stregata, uno degli addetti passava davanti alla coda di persone in attesa del proprio turno. Urlava in modo che tutti lo potessero udire. "Dite ciao ai vostri familiari ed amici che non sono saliti sulla giostra, perché non li vedrete più." Poi rise spietatamente e si allontanò lasciandosi alle spalle gente altamente impressionabile, facilmente eccitabile e di inclinazione nervosa, col sangue che lasciava i loro volti e li trasformava in un fascio di nervi, terrorizzati e trepidanti.

"Che merda," sbeffeggiò Santana quando uscirono alla luce del sole.

"E' perché hai tenuto gli occhi chiusi tutto il tempo? Guarda il segno che mi hai lasciato sul braccio da quanto me l'hai stretto."

"Non sono stata io. Non avevo paura," grugnì Santana disgustata.

"Certo tesoro, certo. E smettila di imprecare, ci sono dei bambini."

_Mi ha appena chiamato tesoro_, Santana sbatte le palpebre ma non espresse quell'osservazione ad alta voce.

* * *

Santana barcollò fuori dalle giostre rotanti del Cappellaio Matto. Qualcuno dovrebbe avvisare le autorità commerciali o chiunque si debba avvisare in questi casi. Questa attrazione non era per bambini. Specialmente quando Brittany aveva preso il controllo della ruota che permetteva all'intera tazzina di ruotare ancor più velocemente e se da una parte sì, okay era divertente per un po', quando cercò di scendere le sue gambe si rifiutarono di collaborare col resto del suo corpo e fu incapace di camminare in linea retta. Santana zigzagò lontano dall'enorme tazzina rotante ed andò a sbattere contro un gruppo di bambini, urtandone alcuni senza controllo. Poi cercò di fermarsi in piedi ma la sua testa continuava a girare quindi barcollò di lato verso un altro gruppo di bambini e genitori radunatisi intorno ad un Pippo gigante per comprare le foto appena scattate. Urla, pianti, lamenti e grida presto riempirono l'aria.

Brittany alzò gli occhi da dove si era aggrappata alla ringhiera all'uscita della giostra cercando di tenersi in posizione verticale dato che l'equilibrio le stava facendo scherzi.

Forse avevano aumentato un po' troppo la velocità laggiù.

Oscillò disperatamente mentre assisteva alla caduta a terra di Pippo, investito da un'agitata Santana che poi atterrò proprio sopra di lui. Lei afferrò la sua testa gigante nel tentativo di tirarsi su e staccarsi da lui.

Improvvisamente, sembrava esserci un'innaturale abbondanza di bambini piccini, più di quanti ci si aspetterebbe di trovare a Disney World, e stavano tutti assistendo alla creazione di qualcosa che li avrebbe segnati a vita.

Con orrore di tutti quanti, la testa di Pippo cadde.

Santana lo fissò inorridita a bocca aperta realizzando cosa aveva appena combinato e lasciò cadere la testa come se l'avesse morsa. Cadde a terra mentre i bambini osservavano in lacrime, come se il loro idolo fosse stato involontariamente aggredito.

I genitori cominciarono a rimproverarla per il suo comportamento ed i bambini piangevano perché l'identità di Pippo era stata svelata. Gli infuriati genitori la spinsero lontano dallo sfortunato attore.

"Ma che cavolo!" gridò Santana mentre mani arrabbiate la afferravano "Brittany!"

"E' ubriaca?" udì domandare da uno degli adulti.

"Qualcuno chiami la sicurezza."

"E' un impostore," urlò Brittany, indicando il povero attore di Pippo ancora steso sul terreno "Prendetelo!"

Tutti i bambini iniziarono ad urlare e a correre a tutta velocità, ammucchiandosi su di lui, calciando, sputando, mordendo ed ululando. Nella confusione, Brittany afferrò la mano di Santana e corsero al sicuro lasciandosi il caos alle spalle.

Una volta al sicuro, si sedettero su un cumulo d'erba per riprendere fiato e riposarsi finché non avessero riacquistato pienamente l'equilibrio. "Credo che tu abbia fatto piangere Pippo," disse Brittany in tono accusatorio come se Santana l'avesse fatto di proposito.

Santana non era dell'umore adatto. "Pippo mi terrorizza. Che cos'è alla fine, una mucca? Un cane? Cosa?". Il labbro superiore di Brittany si sporse leggermente in avanti e guardò verso i bambini che piangevano, consolati dai genitori e dagli impiegati di Disney World.

Santana sospirò. "Aww B. Non fare così. Mi scuserò se mi permetteranno di nuovo di avvicinarmi a lui, prometto. Non era mia intenzione."

Gli occhi di Brittany tornarono su Santana e capì che diceva la verità. Osservò Santana stendersi sull'erba e fissare il cielo.

"Vendono alcol a Disney World?" rifletté Santana speranzosa.

"Ne dubito. Ma credo di aver visto Brontolo seduto dietro al Big Thunder Mountain Railroad con una fiaschetta."

Era una mezza verità. Aveva visto Brontolo, ma era scivolato dietro una porta di accesso ed era scomparso alla vista prima che lei potesse avvicinarsi, ma aveva una bottiglia di acqua, non una fiaschetta. L'altra metà era semplicemente un piano per far avvicinare Santana alle montagne russe. Santana stava evitando di parlarne dopo che Brittany aveva snocciolato una lista di statistiche di morti accidentali degli ultimi vent'anni.

"Sei sicura fosse Brontolo?"

Brittany sfoderò la sua miglior espressione da 'starai scherzando'. "Conosco i miei nani." Suonava leggermente offesa. "Era Brontolo."

_Troppe battute su Rachel Berry, così poco tempo, _pensò Santana. "Andiamo."

* * *

Non c'era segno né di Brontolo né di un altro dei suoi compari ma, dato che erano finite in quel lato del parco, tanto valeva fare la giostra e togliersi il pensiero. La fila era chilometrica e non riuscivano nemmeno scorgere l'entrata. Santana strinse saldamente la mano di Brittany mentre osservavano lo sferragliante carrello passare ad una velocità allarmante lungo il binario. Sarebbe morta prima di ammetterlo ma Santana era leggermente ansiosa al solo pensiero. La famiglia dietro di loro non aiutava i suoi nervi. Una bambina di otto anni stava piangendo terrorizzata e strillando sonoramente vicino all'orecchio di Santana ogni volta che il treno passava.

"Se quella bambina non chiude il becco impazzirò ed ucciderò qualcuno," ringhiò Santana a denti stretti.

"Credo che dovremmo tornare indietro all'hotel dopo questa giostra. Mi sa che hai bisogno di dormire."

"Oh, davvero? Sono in piedi dall'alba."

Brittany intrecciò le loro mani e si appoggiò al fianco di Santana lasciando riposare la testa sulla spalla della ragazza più bassa chiudendole di fatto la bocca. Santana non vide di sfuggita le occhiatacce di alcuni genitori dietro di loro stavano lanciando nella loro direzione, per loro fortuna.

La giostra era proprio come se la aspettavano. Una massa confusa. Una spaventosamente rapida, orribile massa confusa.

* * *

"Guarda!". Camminando lungo la strada principale del Regno Magico, Brittany spinse Santana verso una utile cabina per le foto e lasciandosi cadere sulle gambe dell'altra ragazza. Obbediente, Santana pagò i cinque dollari.

"Fai la faccia di una che si sta divertendo," sussurrò Brittany tra i suoi capelli baciando poi la sommità della testa.

FLASH!

"Non ero pronta!" protestò Santana ma Brittany si limitò a ridacchiare e muoversi finché non fece il solletico a Santana.

FLASH!

"Cazzo, ancora!"

Brittany iniziò a fare smorfie alla fotocamera.

FLASH!

Santana sbatte forte gli occhi, momentaneamente accecata dalla luce della camera. "Non ero di nuovo pronta!"

FLASH!

Aspettarono fuori dalla cabina che le foto si sviluppassero. Lo sguardo di Brittany vagò lungo la strada quando una musica catturò la sua attenzione. La parata sta arrivando. Santana osservò le foto uscire e le mise via prima che le potessero guardare, infilandosele in tasca mentre Brittany la trascinava verso la parata.

Ballerini vestiti in modo pittoresco e conosciutissimi ed ancor di più amati personaggi cantavano e danzavano per la strada attorno a loro. Enormi carri si affacciavano lentamente lungo la strada e la folla iniziava a radunarsi man mano che la parata si avvicinava.

Con orrore di Santana, i ballerini stavano saltando fra la folla tirando le persone a sé per farle ballare con loro. Ugh. Santana odiava queste cose. Ma Brittany stava saltellando su e giù felice mentre si stavano avvicinando. "Guada, c'è Topolino! E le scope che ballano! E il Grillo Parlante!"

Santana non pote far altro che sorridere del suo entusiasmo. Brittany era decisamente una 'classica' ragazza della Disney. Ignorava i personaggi più recenti e stava in punta di piedi cercando un indizio del suo idolo numero uno che ancora non era comparso. L'attenzione di Santana fu catturata dal carro di Biancaneve seguita dai sempre sfuggenti nani.

"Ecco dov'erano quei dannati nani. Non vedo la fiaschetta."

Brittany fece un'ottima imitazione di Santana e ruotò gli occhi mentre salutava con la mano Aladin seduto in cima ad uno dei carri. Santana non si sarebbe sentita più in imbarazzo se qualcuno avesse scoperto che si era commossa nel vedere i carri delle principesse. Brittany era affascinata.

Una volteggiante Campanellino si precipitò verso Brittany e la trascinò nel mezzo della strada lasciando una scontenta Santana a guardarle con quella che potrebbe essere classificata come rabbia gelosa mentre le due danzavano. Brittany era più brava di qualsiasi altro ballerino presente. Santana era altamente sospettosa del sorriso sul viso di Campanellino quando riportò Brittany sul lato della strada e la depositò al sicuro accanto a Santana, mentre il carro più vicino si muoveva. Guardò incredula con la bocca spalancata Campanellino dare un bacio sulla guancia di Brittany e farle occhiolino prima di tornare a ballare. Brittany sorrise ed arrossì senza incontrare gli occhi di Santana.

Prima che potesse proferire parola, Santana fu colta di sorpresa da un improvviso ed assordante urlo di Brittany direttamente nel suo orecchio.

"Ma che cavolo? Mio Dio, sono sorda."

"Eccolo! Eccolo!" Brittany urlò come una matta fangirl Brittana (_oops, come è potuto arrivare fin qui_) perché aveva scorto il suo personaggio Disney preferito in assoluto che veniva verso di loro.

La donna accanto a loro arrossì e scosse la testa quando Pippo cercò di trascinarla a ballare per strada. Lui la lasciò andare ma si bloccò immediatamente: apparentemente aveva visto Santana e l'aveva riconosciuta. Era difficile localizzarle fra tutte quelle enormi teste.

"Oh. Salve?" disse Santana impacciata.

"Tu," ringhiò lui avanzando verso di loro.

"Andiamo via B," Santana afferrò il braccio di Brittany.

"No. Non è ancora arrivato." Brittany ignorò Santana non essendosi accorta del litigio, gli occhi fissi sulla strada.

Pippo tornò sulla strada, batté sulla spalla dei tre nani ed indicò la folla, in direzione delle ragazze: loro si voltarono e si diressero verso Santana.

"B, Pippo mi mangerà, andiamocene adesso."

Ma Brittany era impegnata ad urlare. "PAPERINO! PAPERINO!"

"Oh merda. Corri B, corri!" Santana afferrò l'altra e la trascinò via con forza cercando di perdere i loro inseguitori nella folla. Una volta che Paperino fu fuori dalla vista di Brittany, fu come se si fosse rotto un incantesimo e prese a correre con Santana. Corsero di volata fino alla monorotaia e saltarono a bordo per tornare in hotel.

Arrivate in albergo, Santana si gettò sul letto ricordando i precedenti stancanti giorni e cadde in un inquieto sonno, sognando zombie Disney che la inseguivano attorno ad uno stagno.

Le sembrava di essersi addormentata solo da qualche secondo quando la porta si chiuse di botto e Brittany si lasciò cadere sul letto, cercando di non piangere forte per qualche inutile paura di svegliare Santana. Ogni idea di passare il tempo nell'amato sonno erano distrutte.

"B, che succede?" Si sollevò sul gomito e si sporse verso Brittany. "Stai bene? Qual'è il problema?" Non aveva mai visto Brittany così prima d'ora. Doveva essere successo qualcosa di terribile e Santana si stava seriamente preoccupando. Brittany si asciugò le lacrime dalle guance e seppellì la testa nel petto di Santana bagnandole il top con le lacrime sperando non ci fosse anche del moccio. Santana l'abbracciò forte mormorando qualche parola per calmarla.

"Che cosa è successo, B? Devi dirmelo prima che impazzisca e vada dal direttore e chieda che cerchino in ogni pezzetto delle telecamere fino a che scopro cosa è successo e vada e sbatta fuori a calci chiunque ti abbia fatto questo. E' per Paperino? Non ce ne andremo finché non l'avrai incontrato e fatto una foto e preso il suo numero di telefono, giuro!"

"Stavi dormendo ed io non ero stanca, così sono andata a fare un giro e hanno una stanza vicino alla caffetteria dove ti fanno vedere i cartoni tutto il giorno. C'era.." Prese un profondo e tremolante respiro.

"Bambi."

Santana impallidì di colpo.

"Lo so che mi avevi detto di non guardarlo e mi dispiace," singhiozzò Brittany "Avrei dovuto darti ascolto. Pensavo di potercela fare. Ma-ma-ma.."

"Oh mio Dio! Stai bene? Oh B, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto vederlo, mi dispiace tanto." Santana abbracciò un'inconsolabile Brittany e la cullò fra le braccia cercando di calmarla fino a farla addormentare. Una volta a casa, avrebbe fatto causa a questo posto per far vedere Bambi senza avvertimenti.

Che cazzo di giornata. Almeno il giorno successivo non avrebbe potuto andare peggio di così.


	3. Capitolo 3

_Scusate per le tante parolacce. Non giudicate, imprechereste anche voi._

* * *

Terzo giorno - Studios di Hollywood

La lista doveva sparire. La lista doveva morire. La lista doveva essere distrutta.

"San?" La voce sommessa di Brittany penetrò attraverso l'annebbiamento nel quale si era persa la sua mente. Santana stava guardando diritta davanti a sé, il suo petto si muoveva costantemente su e giù al ritmo dei suoi respiri profondi. Le sue nocche erano bianche a causa della presa stretta sulla mano di Brittany e la sua mascella faceva male da quanto era serrata.

"Cosa c'è?" ringhiò a denti stretti.

"Puoi allentare un pochino la stretta mortale sulla mia mano?" Santana la lasciò andare completamente per afferrare il suo ginocchio. "Vuoi scendere dalla giostra?" domandò Brittany cautamente.

"No."

Al momento erano sedute, in attesa, già legate nell'ascensore per la Torre del Terrore. Urla e ticchettii meccanici e rumori affrettati potevano essere uditi attraverso i muri.

Brittany guardò in basso verso le sue mani ordinatamente piegate in grembo. Non poteva durare ancora molto. Per Brittany era chiaro che Santana avrebbe dato presto di matto su una di queste giostre e avrebbe probabilmente ucciso qualcuno. Rifiutando di ammettere di essere spaventata o di non voler fare le giostre più spaventose non era d'aiuto. Lo stava facendo soltanto per far piacere a Brittany e Brittany lo sapeva.

"San. Voglio scendere."

Santana voltò la testa per guardare Brittany, le sue narici leggermente allargate nel tentativo di respirare. "Sono su questa cazzo di giostra. Stiamo sulla giostra e non parlarmi finché non è finita."

La fronte di Brittany si increspò mentre osservava la goccia di sudore farsi strada lungo la guancia di Santana. "Santana," disse delicatamente "Voglio davvero scendere."

Santana strinse gli occhi gli occhi e la sua voce suonò indecisa mentre chiedeva "Davvero?"

"Sì," Brittany le regalò un sorriso timido "Possiamo andare allo zoo oggi?" Il viso di Brittany divenne sfuocato mentre gli occhi di Santana si riempivano di lacrime.

"Davvero?" Ripeté, la voce in uno strangolato singhiozzo.

Brittany le sorrise. "Davvero", annuì mentre la luce tornava negli occhi di Santana. Santana fece un profondo respiro di sollievo, poi la vettura nella quale erano sedute iniziò a muoversi. Indietro. Nel buio.

"Bastardo," sibilò Santana. Chiuse gli occhi ma avvertì la mano di Brittany scivolare sul dorso della sua e non la lasciò per l'intera corsa.

* * *

Fuori alla luce del sole e nella sicurezza della solida, terra ferma, le ragazze erano sedute su un cumulo erboso, la testa di Santana riposava sulle sue braccia incrociate sulle ginocchia. Stava dondolando leggermente. "Cosa facciamo adesso?" mormorò fra le ginocchia.

"Quello che vuoi. Non dobbiamo seguire per forza la lista."

"Dammi quella lista," Santana tirò fuori la mano e Brittany gliela passò a malincuore.

"Rock 'n' Roller Coaster," sospirò Santana. "Okay. Andiamo."

"Cosa? No."

"B. E' quella più grande. E' la più veloce. Quella di cui parlerai per settimane."

"Non devo andarci per forza."

"E' sulla lista, devi farla."

"Dovrei andarci da sola."

Santana apparve sconcerta all'idea. "Non puoi farlo. Ci andremo insieme."

"No, S." disse Brittany fermamente.

"Questa è l'ultima a poi… niente più montagne russe. Mai più."

"No, non dobbiamo andarci."

"Hai una lista da completare. E vuoi la tua foto su quella."

"Non devo."

Brittany era stata orgogliosa della lista e Santana non l'avrebbe rovinata per lei. Doveva essere finita, al diavolo la voglia di vomitare. "Non ho ancora vomitato su una giostra. Devo raggiungere questo obiettivo almeno una volta prima di fermarmi. Lo faremo e non voglio sentire altro."

* * *

'**La Rock 'n' Roller Coaster è la montagna russa più veloce del Disney World Resort. Ha un'accelerazione da 0 a 100 chilometri orari in 2.8 secondi. I piloti la sperimentano con 4.5 g (44 m/s²) quando entrano nella prima inversione, più di un astronauta al lancio spaziale dello shuttle.'**

Bene, fantastico. Naturalmente Santana _aveva_ letto l'introduzione all'entrata dell'attrazione. Certo che l'aveva fatto. Ma solo per smettere di vedere Brittany lanciarle sguardi ansiosi come se si aspettasse da un momento all'altro un violento crollo di Santana. Magnifico. Quella giostra aveva un solo vantaggio. Più veloce sarebbe andata, prima sarebbe finita.

* * *

Una criniera di capelli biondi pendeva verticalmente verso terra. Accanto ad essa, una cascata di capelli neri faceva esattamente la stessa cosa. Le nocche di Santana erano quasi visibili attraverso la pelle da quanto afferrava stretta la sbarra davanti a sé. ""No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Non sta succedendo."

**Signore e signore vi preghiamo di rimanere calmi, abbiamo rilevato un problema tecnico. L'elettricità dovrebbe essere ripristinata fra qualche minuto. Grazie per la collaborazione. Buona giornata!**

"Collaborazione?" borbottò Santana con tono di pura desolazione mentre erano appese per aria, sospese in cima al giro della morte, le carrozze si erano fermate a metà della corsa. Era come uno spaventoso e reale incubo.

"Dobbiamo parlare," dichiarò Brittany calma, apparentemente imperturbata dalla situazione nella quale si trovavano.

"Adesso?" squittì Santana "ADESSO! In caso tu non l'avessi notato siamo a testa in giù. Come puoi voler parlare adesso? Mentre siamo bloccate a testa in giù su una giostra che si è rotta a testa in giù? Siamo appese in aria! COSA?"

"Mi stai urlando contro," l'accusò Brittany piano.

"OH, SCUSA. COSA VUOI CHE FACCIA?"

"Calmati. Sì, voglio parlare adesso. Perché così non puoi scappare."

"Col cavolo." Quando le parole dell'altra attecchirono, Santana si voltò lentamente e la guardò con gli occhi spalancati. Si metteva male.

"Di noi. E di quello che è successo a Las Vegas." Brittany interruppe nervosamente il contatto visivo e si spostò sul sedile.

"Smettila di muoverti B," la supplicò Santana "Fai dondolare tutto."

"Tranquilla, non si romperà."

"Oh, grandioso. Mi si sono fissate in testa le immagini di noi che precipitiamo verso la morte, grazie."

"Voglio che tu mi dica la verità per una volta."

"Bene. Okay. Vuoi la verità? Te la dico la verità. La verità è che odio le montagne russe. Le odio, cazzo. Mi viene da vomitare al solo pensiero. E questo, questo è il mio incubo. Ora posso morire dopo aver vissuto il mio peggior incubo, grazie per averlo chiesto."

"Siamo sposate." Brittany interruppe il suo terrorizzato sproloquio. Questo la zittì. Santana non disse niente, trattenendo il respiro e, fortunatamente, quando riprese a respirare, la giostra si stava muovendo. "Ti infastidisce?" insistette Brittany.

Santana ansimò prima di domandare. "Perché? A te secca?"

"No."

La mancanza di aria più il sangue alla testa e la mente intorpidita dalla paura complottarono per farla parlare senza pensare. "Allora non infastidisce nemmeno me."

"Non credi che dovremmo parlarne?"

"No! Credo che dovremmo scendere da questa cazzo di giostra prima che faccia causa a questo cazzo di parco!" urlò Santana a pieni polmoni affinché tutti potessero sentire. "Credo di odiare Disney World. Le giostre fanno schifo e non vendono alcolici. Voglio tornare a Las Vegas." E con questo Santana scoppiò a piangere disperatamente.

La giostra si mise in moto e le carrozze tornarono lentamente indietro alla stazione (Santana era convinta di aver commesso un terribile crimine contro gli addetti alla giostra in una vita precedente).

* * *

Santana si gettò su una panchina vuota e si cullò la testa fra le mani per cercare di riprendere il controllo. Colpì la mano di Brittany che cercava di confortarla. "Penso che tu abbia fatto abbastanza," mormorò. Brittany distolse lo sguardo, ferita.

Santana aveva smesso di piangere ma nella sua testa divampavano adrenalina, sangue ed emozioni e lei era seduta e fumava di rabbia in silenzio cercando di ricomporsi.

Brittany era momentaneamente distratta da un gruppo di bambini che correvano urlando di gioia attraverso il prato verso uno dei loro personaggi preferiti che passeggiava sul sentiero: Campanellino.

Brittany guardò malinconicamente Santana che era seduta ancora con la testa fra le mani e decise che fosse meglio lasciarle un po' di spazio e darsi una calmata. "Torno fra qualche minuto," disse delicatamente, ma Santana non l'ascoltò. Rivolse un sorriso sospetto a Campanellino e seguì i bambini. Non poteva succedere niente di male. Voleva conoscere Campanellino e fare una foto insieme, era sulla lista, ed avrebbe dato a Santana l'opportunità di calmarsi.

Santana guardava furiosamente il terreno. Non stava andando come se l'era immaginato. C'erano troppe persone che urlavano, tutte felici, lei odiava le giostre veloci e Brittany non smetteva di lanciare indizi sul parlare di sentimenti e cazzate varie.

Paura e panico si trasformarono lentamente in vergogna ed imbarazzo. Che stronza, urlare contro Brittany era davvero la cosa peggiore che potesse fare. Avrebbe ucciso chiunque avesse osato fare lo stesso con Brittany. Aveva molte scuse da farle.

Con un profondo sospiro alzò lo sguardo per vedere Brittany sorridere da un orecchio all'altro per qualcosa che le stava dicendo Campanellino. La fata (che ironia) mise il braccio sulle spalle di Brittany e si abbracciarono mentre un pensieroso turista scattava una foto. In un attimo una nebbia rossa scese su Santana, strinse gli occhi e si alzò dalla panchina, l'adrenalina che scorreva ancora nelle vene.

Camminò con passo pesante dove Campanellino stava praticamente molestando Brittany non esitando a spingere via alcuni bambini di sette anni. "Toccala ancora e ti faccio il culo!" urlò in faccia all'altra donna.

"Credo tu stia sbagliando," Campanellino tentò di allentare la tensione "E non dire parolacce davanti ai bambini, per favore."

"Togli quelle manacce dalla mia... mia... mia..." A corto di parole, Santana ringhiò e diede una brusca spinta sul petto di Campanellino facendola barcollare all'indietro.

"Prendi questo, stronza," Campanellino ribatte in maniera molto poco Disneyana e spinse a sua volta Santana.

Oh, pietà per il folle che ostacola Santana Lopez.

Santana la colpì con forza sul naso e, non aspettandosi una rissa vera e propria a parte alcune spinte e prese per i capelli, Campanellino volò indietro e cadde per terra, forte, le ali schiacciate sotto di lei con piccola soddisfazione di Santana.

"Smettila!" urlò Brittany e afferrò Santana prima che tornasse alla carica. Campanellino si stava contorcendo a terra tenendosi stretto il naso. Fra le sue dita apparve un rivolo scuro di sangue che gocciolò sulla sua mano. Intorno, i bambini stavano guardando a bocca aperta finché uno singhiozzò sonoramente facendo scoppiare a piangere anche tutti gli altri. Iniziò così una reazione a catena e tutti i bambini sotto i dieci anni, qualcuno anche di più, cominciarono a piangere.

Santana si voltò e tentò di liberarsi dalla presa di Brittany. "Che stai facendo, B? Lasciami."

Brittany trattenne saldamente Santana per la spalla e cercò di calmarla. "Devi calmarti."

"Ha cominciato Campastronza".

Brittany era sull'orlo delle lacrime, guardando Santana come se non la riconoscesse, gli occhi colmi di dolore e delusione. "Sei incredibile certe volte."

La lasciò andare e Santana la guardò impotente mentre si allontanava, preoccupandosi per lo sguardo che aveva visto sul volto di Brittany. Brittany andò ad aiutare Campanellino mentre Santana, in una sorta di confusione mentale, la osservò pulire il sangue e le lacrime che scivolavano sul viso di Campanellino. Mentre Brittany guidava la malconcia fata attraverso l'impressionato pubblico e senza preavviso, Campanellino fece una piroetta e colpì Santana con un violento gancio sinistro mandando indietro entrambe le ragazze.

"Basta!" urlò Brittany e trascinò via Campanellino verso l'infermeria lasciando Santana da sola con il suo caratteraccio.

A Santana faceva male la testa, le sue guance erano in fiamme dove Campastronza l'aveva colpita e le nocche pulsavano per il gancio destro sferrato. "Ho bisogno di bere."

Dov'erano quegli stupidi nani? Erano l'unica opportunità che aveva per procurarsi dell'alcol. Non si erano presi la briga di usare le loro carte di identità false perché non è qualcosa che tu associ naturalmente a Disney World. Se non li avesse trovati c'era una sola altra opzione, qualsiasi cosa per alleviare tutti quei cazzo di sentimenti e lei non ci voleva proprio pensare.

In lontananza individuò un nano, un nano vero, non era in grado di riconoscerli come Brittany. Probabilmente si chiamava Stupidottolo o Cretinolo o qualcosa del genere. Adesso Santana associava automaticamente tutti i nani alle fiaschette appese al fianco ogni volta che ne vedeva uno, così si affrettò a corrergli dietro. Seguì il suo scintillante cappello rosso che vagava su e giù fra persone, disgustosamente normali, felici, emozionalmente stabili, che si godevano la loro vacanza. Bastardi. Momentaneamente distratta dalla nauseante ed inappropriata gente felice (considerando alla quale aveva appena partecipato), Santana perse di vista il fastidioso nano.

Vagò quasi stordita non sapendo cosa fare, dove andare o dove trovare Brittany e chiedere il suo perdono. Cosa accidenti avrebbe dovuto fare adesso?

Questa era la vacanza da sogno di Brittany e Santana stava facendo un ottimo lavoro per rovinarglielo. Si trovò nuovamente in quel familiare vicolo cieco: Incapace di fare un passo avanti, di aprire la sua anima a Brittany, di ritagliarsi il suo cuore e porgerglielo su un piatto, ed era debilitante.

Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che sapesse cosa fare. Qualcuno che non l'avrebbe giudicata. Qualcuno saggio ed esperto. Alzò lo sguardo per vedere il topo in persona in piedi di fronte a lei.

Topolino.


	4. Capitolo 4

Santana guardò Topolino come uno svitato che stravede per Disney, cercando di ricomporsi prima che la saliva le scappasse dalla bocca. Fortunatamente lui non l'aveva ancora notata, era distratto. Era dura dirlo con sicurezza, con la testa gigante e gli occhi fissi ma l'indizio era il telefono appeso all'orecchio gigante. Ma sul serio, funzionava?

Santana alzò lo sguardo e si trovò a vagare lontano dalla folla verso una parte più tranquilla del parco. Ad occhio e croce era una parte del parco off limits per il pubblico, a giudicare .. Non era in grado di capire cosa stesse dicendo ma non importava perché, e che cazzo, era Disney World dopotutto e lui era il pezzo forte, quindi doveva riattaccare con Minnie e fare il proprio lavoro.

"Ciao."

Topolino si girò e la osservò. Inclinò la testa per annuire e chiuse la chiamata prima di lasciar scivolare il telefono in tasca.

"Hai un minuto?"

Lui annuì, riuscendo in qualche mondo ad emanare una super fresca ed invitante atmosfera, stranamente senza parlare. Forse era per via di tutto l'allenamento a fare Topolino che non sclerava quando i fans lo perseguitavano nelle ore libere. O potevano essere le guance striate e secche di lacrime di Santana, il rabbioso livido rosso sulla sua guancia e in generale l'aria disperata e scompigliata che lo fecero avvicinare ed andarsi a sedere sul muro vicino Santana, che si sentì tornare improvvisamente a quando aveva sette anni e molto, molto piccola.

E ancora poteva essere che Santana era stata fortunata ed aveva trovato l'unico, vero, reale Topolino. Ah, giusto. Come se potesse succedere...

"E' strano, parlare ad un cartone animato. O ad un uomo in costume."

Topolino non disse niente e restarono seduti in amichevole silenzio sul loro trespolo sul lato del sentiero. Un'inarrestabile lacrima scivolò sulla guancia di Santana. Con sua sorpresa, Topolino la raggiunse e la spazzò via con il suo morbido bianco dito guantato.

"Ho perso la mia migliore amica." Santana fece un profondo ed esausto respiro. "Ed è tutta colpa mia, perché sono un'idiota che non riesce a dire le cose ad alta voce. Credevo che quello che pensano gli altri fosse più importante di lei. E mi sbagliavo."

Strinse entrambe le mani che giacevano sulle gambe e fece la domanda che così tante persone consideravano la più importante di tutte.

"Importa? Importa se lei è una ragazza ed io sono una ragazza?" Santana sbirciò di lato cercando non dare a vedere quanto disperatamente stesse sperando nella risposta. Lui la guardò e dopo un momento scosse la testa, poi alzò una mano e gentilmente picchiettò la sua fronte con un dito. Aveva detto tutto e niente, ma Santana sapeva cosa intendesse. Stupida.

"Sì, sono così stupida cazzo," si disse Santana "No, certo che non importa".

Topolino si piegò in avanti e la guardò. Si sporse e picchiettò un dito guantato sul suo petto.

"Cosa?" Santana tirò sul col naso, le ci volle un momento per assimilare quel gesto. "Il mio cuore?"

Lui scosse la testa.

"Oh." Santana si mise una mano sul cuore. "Parli dell'amore."

Topolino annuì.

"E' quello che conta".

Santana frugò nella tasca e ne tirò fuori la foto che avevano scattato prima che la parata le interrompesse, sorridendo. Nella prima foto Brittany sorrideva e Santana aveva gli occhi semi chiusi. Nella seconda stavano ridendo facendosi il solletico l'un l'altra. Le orecchie di Santana diventarono rosse per la terza foto quando vide il modo sdolcinato nel quale stava guardando Brittany come se fosse la cosa più bella del pianeta, mentre Brittany faceva una faccia strana alla fotocamera. Cavolo, era così ovvia. La quarta foto era oscurata da una cascata di capelli biondi, nient'altro era visibile nell'istantanea della verità: Brittany stava rivendicando le labbra di Santana fra le sue.

"Se riuscissi a dirlo, tutto questo andrebbe via. Tutto lo schifo dalla mia testa. Tutta questa cosa che non riesco a gestire senza tirare un pugno. Tutto questo schifo che non ha importanza ma ferisce Brittany. Devo soltanto dirglielo. Tre piccole parole."

Fece correre le dita quasi con rispetto sulle fotografie e le mostrò a Topolino.

"L'hai vista? Che domanda idiota, scommetto che vedi milioni di persone. Si chiama Brittany, ed è bellissima."

Con sua sorpresa Topolino annuì.

"Cosa, che è bella o che l'hai vista?"

Lui annuì ancora e puntò oltre la strada verso un nano rosso che adesso era visibile sopra una siepe.

"E' lì?" ansimò incredula. Questo tizio era davvero magico. Lui annuì.

"Devo andare." Santana saltò su. "Aspetta, un'ultima cosa. Tu e Minnie siete sposati?"

Topolino scosse la testa.

"Potresti avvertirne il desiderio. Presto. Fidati di me."

La sua testa si inclinò di lato come se lo stesse considerando. Alzò una spalla e annuì.

Santana sorrise e lo abbracciò forte. "Sei un grande. Grazie, capo. Ti devo un favore."

Lui la salutò mentre Santana saltava dal muro e seguiva il nano col cappello, poi si grattò dietro l'orecchio. Tirò fuori il cellulare e richiamò. "Ehi Minnie. Cosa c'è per cena?"

* * *

Santana scivolò fino a fermarsi, i piedi alzarono una nuvola di polvere mentre trovava il nano dove l'aveva seguito e dove sembrava avesse raggiunto la sua destinazione.

Era seduto nell'erba vicino ad un laghetto di papere come se fosse saltato fuori da un classico Disney. Era circondato dai suoi sei amici nani, fratelli o qualsiasi cosa fossero, tutti seduti intorno che ascoltavano attentamente ciò che la ragazza in mezzo a loro stava dicendo.

Santana deglutì realizzando che la ragazza era Brittany.

"Ehi", disse Santana dolcemente, facendo un passo avanti. Gli occhi spalancati di Brittany schizzarono su di lei e si trasformarono immediatamente in un broncio. Il cuore di Santana affondò un poco. Fece un profondo respiro cercando di non tradire le emozioni.

"E' lei?" ringhiò Brontolo, indicando Santana con un arrabbiato scatto del capo. Brittany annuì. "Hai fegato," scattò.

Santana fu presa alla sprovvista, la bocca si spalancò ed iniziò ad ansimare come un pesce fuor d'acqua mentre i sette nani l'assalivano verbalmente. "Cos-cos?" balbettò.

"Chi diavolo pensi di essere per trattarla così?"

"Campanellino piange negli spogliatoi. Ha due occhi neri, non può lavorare così!"

"Una totale idiota che non merita Brittany."

"Hai spezzato il naso a Campanellino".

"E il cuore a Brittany," disse Brontolo, non senza intenzioni maligne.

Se non fosse stato così spaventoso essere vicina a Brittany eppure così lontana, sarebbe stato divertente quando un gruppo anatre uscì dal laghetto e si diresse verso la banda di persone rumorose, unendosi al trambusto con i loro piccoli e brillanti occhi fissi su Santana.

"B!" la chiamò Santana sopra le teste "Mi dispiace. Parlami," la supplicò.

Fece qualche passo indietro mentre un gruppo di anatre arrabbiate continuavano a starnazzare sonoramente. Una la beccò sul piede. "Merda." La spintonò via con un calcetto gentile, consapevole dell'amore di Brittany per le anatre e degli occhi stretti di Brittany che controllavano ogni suo movimento. La papera, offesa, si lanciò su Santana e cominciò a beccarle lo stinco, subito aiutata dalle sorelle anatre. O erano tutte schierate con Brittany o stava vivendo un davvero strano incubo.

"Vattene, Santana," disse Brittany, il viso impassibile,

"Mi dispiace."

"Ti dispiace sempre. Lasciami in pace."

Il cuore di Santana si frantumò in mille pezzi mentre veniva trascinata via dalle papere violente. Santana si tirò su, quel nano "Brontolo" o qualsiasi di loro fosse, era sulla sua lista. Picchiettò la fiaschetta al suo fianco, almeno una cosa buona doveva riuscire da tutta questa situazione.

"E non tornare!" le gridò dietro un nano.

"Siete tutti sulla mia lista, cazzo!" strillò loro a sua volta inciampando alla cieca mentre la sua voce tremava e le lacrime oscuravano la sua visuale.

Tornò indietro fin dove Topolino aveva distribuito la sua saggezza ed il suo silenzioso buonsenso ma di lui non c'era traccia.

Santana si sollevò i jeans per vedere i segnacci rossi dove le papere l'avevano attaccata. Facendo un sospiro frustrato, si lasciò crollare incurante contro il muro con un rumore sordo. Aprì la fiaschetta di Brontolo e ne bevve un lungo sorso, sputandolo immediatamente come se avesse un sapore tremendo. Ahimè, conteneva succo di prugne.

Il suo telefono vibrò fornendole una gradita distrazione dall'incubo che stava vivendo. Impaziente di scappare dalla sobria miseria del momento, Santana frugò in tasca sperando intensamente che Brittany la stesse contattando. Era un messaggio da parte di Quinn. Che cosa accidenti poteva mai volere? A parte i consigli di cheerleading, naturalmente. Premette il tasto per aprire il messaggio e sussultò mentre parole arrabbiate, in grassetto e ancora peggio, in stampatello la fissavano. Ouch. Lo stampatello non era un buon segno.

'**NON FARMI VENIRE LI' A PRENDERTI A CALCI NEL CULO STUPIDA STUPIDA RAZZA DI IMBECILLE'**

_Che cazzo? Primo, come accidenti fa Quinn a sapere cosa sta succedendo? Brittany deve averglielo detto. Beh, sì, okay. Me lo merito. Comunque, Q è sempre una stronza._

Il telefono cadde a terra e Santana lo osservò in una nube di depressione. Un luminoso involucro di plastica rosa soffiò dietro di lei con la brezza leggera ed atterrò ai suoi piedi. Stordita e dolorante in più di un punto del suo corpo, le ci volle un momento perché i suoi occhi si concentrassero per poi capirne il significato. Poteva voler dire una cosa sola. Si voltò di scatto e guardò vicino all'edificio dove Topolino stava facendo le sue chiamate illecite. Era un negozio di caramelle. E vendevano Pixy Stix.

Qualche minuto dopo tornò al suo nascondiglio con l'intero stock del negozio di 'Stix. Doveva ammetterlo, amava gli 'Stix. Di pane o Pixy, non importava. Strappò l'estremità facendo cadere una manciata di caramelle e le divorò. Se non poteva ubriacarsi, era sicuro come l'inferno che avrebbe fatto il pieno di zuccheri. E poi avrebbe ripreso il controllo. Il castello sarebbe stato un mucchio di detriti. Tutti sarebbero fuggiti dinnanzi a lei mentre il posto bruciava e i bambini piangevano. Forse.

Santana sedeva cupa aspettando che lo zucchero facesse effetto quando il suono di passi affrettati le fece sollevare lo sguardo e vedere Pinocchio correre mormorando "devo fare pipì. Devo fare pipì." La superò velocemente e scomparve dietro una porta dell'edificio opposto. Il cartello sul retro della porta recitava: 'Solo personale autorizzato'.

Santana si guardò attorno per controllare che nessuno stesse guardando poi corse dietro di lui infilando il piede oltre il divieto d'accesso proprio appena prima che la porta si chiudesse. _Mwahahahhahahar! _furono i suoi esatti pensieri.

Il posto brulicava di personaggi Disney. Ecco come si muovevano per il parco senza essere assaliti dai fan scatenati. Ecco dove era scomparso Topolino. Brittany lo avrebbe adorato. Potevano distendersi nell'attesa e lei poteva tendere un agguato ad ogni personaggio della sua lista e scattare la loro foto senza dover litigare con dei bambini urlanti. Un respiro si fece largo nel suo petto mentre apriva la bocca per parlare, ma si ricordò non avere Brittany al suo fianco.

La porta scattò silenziosamente dietro di lei e Santana cominciò ad esplorare l'area sperando di imbattersi ancora una volta in Topolino. Era tipo un boss, in maniera silenziosa. Lei poteva vedere tutto ciò che gli altri vedevano in lui. Vagò lungo il deserto passaggio segreto in preda alla tristezza. L'entusiasmo era scomparso subito senza la sua solare compagna con cui condividerlo. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di cercare il cadavere di Walt. Se fosse stata fortunata avrebbe potuto incontrare Campastronza, con il suo pugno, in quei cavolo di denti.

* * *

Brittany sbirciò dalla cima del muretto dietro il negozio di caramelle dove Santana qualche momento prima si era disperatamente abbattuta. Una preoccupata ruga si dipinse sulla sua fronte notando il cellulare di Santana senza la sua proprietaria sul suolo polveroso. Brittany corse e lo raccolse controllando messaggi o chiamate e leggendo l'ultimo di Quinn. E se Santana fosse stata rapita? O più probabilmente, e se avesse combinato qualcosa di stupido? Si sporse in avanti e afferrò un tubo vuoto di Pixy Stix. Uh oh, si metteva male. Molto male. Se Santana era sotto l'effetto delle Pixy Stix chissà cosa avrebbe potuto combinare, ed era tutta colpa di Brittany. Si sentiva malissimo. Non avrebbe mai dovuto mandarla via in quel modo e se ne era pentita vedendo il dolore sul viso di Santana mentre le diceva di andarsene. Adesso era anche peggio. C'erano delle caramelle di mezzo e dopo quello che era successo l'ultima volta che si erano abbuffate di Stix, non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

La sua mascella si serrò fermamente, a completare un cipiglio determinato. Avrebbe chiesto ad i suoi nuovi amici Disney di aiutarla. Aiutarla a riavere Santana al suo fianco, al posto al quale apparteneva, anche se la sciocchina aveva problemi con quell'indiscutibile fatto della vita. Finché erano insieme andava tutto bene. Più che bene, sarebbe stato giusto.

* * *

Santana stava rimbalzando su e giù sui talloni mentre saltava lungo il vicolo: lo zucchero aveva iniziato a fare effetto I film con i personaggi Disney erano dipinti sul muro, ogni scena connessa con una spolveratina di stelle luminose che correvano attraverso la rete di tunnel. A giudicare dai suoi piedi doloranti, a Santana stava venendo il sospetto che i tunnel fossero collegati a tutte le aeree del parco e non ci sarebbe voluto molto per trovarsi a Disneyland Paris. Si fermò davanti ad una scena tra Cenerentola e la fata madrina.

"Stronzetta fortunata," sospirò "Vorrei avere una fata madrina. Me ne servirebbe una proprio adesso"

"Ehi tu," la chiamò una voce dietro di lei.

Santana rimase impietrita. Era stata beccata. Il suo sangue pompò per tutto il corpo, adrenalina e zucchero infuriavano nelle sue vene. Lotta o fuga? Pah, Santana Lopez non scappa. Eccetto da B quella volta, ma non voleva pensarci. Fece un profondo respiro cercando di rallentare i battiti del suo cuore e di alzarsi sui tacchi, preparandosi allo scontro con gli occhi spalancati ed il suo sguardo di rimprovero perfettamente dipinto sul viso.

Santana restò a bocca aperta. La sua mascella quasi si schiantò in terra, sbalordita dalla persona che era sbucata apparentemente da chissà dove davanti a lei non appena finito di desiderare una fata madrina. Sembrava che Disney World stesse iniziando a diventare davvero magico, quando non faceva schifo e cercava di rovinarle la vita.

"Non è possibile," ansimò.

"Ehi bambina. Sembri diversa senza la tua bionda al braccio. Non ero sicura che fossi tu."

Santana socchiuse gli occhi e poi li riaprì controllando di non avere in qualche modo problemi di vista. No, era ancora lì. Quella cazzo di Barbra Streisand era in piedi davanti a lei.

"Resti lì ad acchiappare mosche o porti qui quel culetto ossuto e mi dai un abbraccio?"

* * *

_Nota dell'autrice: Hahahahahahahaaaaa_!


	5. Capitolo 5

"Ehi, tutto okay?" Barbra si staccò dall'abbraccio per squadrare Santana da capo a piedi. Notò le guance rigate di lacrime, il mascara colato, lo zigomo arrossato che si stava trasformando in un bellissimo livido già esteso attorno all'occhio, e la sua generale aura di malinconia.

"Non lo so," rispose Santana in un sospiro sommesso. "Sei reale?"

"Sei di nuovo ubriaca?"

"No."

"Certo che sono reale. Sono qui per un servizio fotografico." Agitò il braccio verso la sua frustrata assistente che gemette vedendo Santana, riconoscendola grazie a Las Vegas, ed il loro accompagnatore che le scortava ovunque desiderassero.

"Puoi stare qui?" un impiegato della Disney domandò a Santana con evidente sospetto.

"Lei è con me," disse immediatamente Barbra. "Puoi darci qualche minuto." Non era una richiesta.

I colleghi di Barbra attesero ad una discreta distanza cercando di non farsi beccare mentre ascoltavano attentamente. Barbra li guardò, poi si girò verso Santana. "Che cosa mai è successo bambina? Hai un aspetto terribile, come se avessi perso la tua migliore amica o qualcosa del genere."

L'emozione chiaramente visibile sul viso di Santana disse tutto. I suoi occhi si riempirono all'istante di lacrime e scoppiò in un pianto incontrollato. Barbra avvolse le braccia attorno alla ragazza e la abbracciò forte. "Aww tesoro vieni qui. Dov'è Brittany? Credevo foste inseparabili voi due."

Santana ricacciò indietro un profondo singhiozzo e spiegò con voce tramante. "Probabilmente sta cantando felice con le papere e i nani. Disney World mi odia. Hai visto Topolino da queste parti?" Barbra scosse la testa, leggermente confusa. "Non parla neanche," aggiunse Santana misteriosa.

Barbra le sistemò i capelli dietro l'orecchio e le prese il viso fra le mani asciugandole le lacrime. "Cosa è successo?"

Santana tirò su col naso un fiume di moccio commosso e cercò disperatamente di non piangere di nuovo, ma sputò fuori la verità. "Ho dato un pugno a Campa-buh-stronza e urlato a Brittany e odio le montagne russe e lei continua ad aspettare che le dica ti amo e alla fine ne ha avuto abbastanza e mi ha detto di andarmene."

Barbra si prese un momento per assimilare le parole di Santana e mise le mani sulle spalle della ragazza stringendola con decisione. Le domandò seria. "Santana, adesso ti farò una domanda e voglio che tu sia completamente onesta con me, okay?" Santana annuì, preparandosi a concentrarsi bene sulla domanda. "Hai fumato qualcosa?"

"Cosa? No!" le urlò Santana quasi in faccia, offesa. "Sono i Pixy Stix!"

"Prego?"

"Pixy Stix. Mi rendono un pochino nervosa."

"E' tipo una droga? Va bene, me lo puoi dire."

"Non sono drogata. E' lo z-z-zucchero." Lo zucchero la fece vacillare un momento, così come lo shock di vedere Barbra svanire e l'adrenalina mescolata alla glicemia alta. "Dovrebbero essere illegali quando non funzionano bene. Non so se è possibile un'overdose di queste ma faccio del mio meglio. Stavo per scatenarmi e diventare iperattiva con quello zucchero ma..." Cominciò a singhiozzare nuovamente. "Non voglio scatenarmi senza Brittany."

Barbra prese Santana per le spalle e la scosse dal suo pianto catturando la sua attenzione. "Adesso tu mi ascolti, Santana. Ricomponiti bambina. Devi capire che è troppo tardi. E' troppo tardi per Brittany."

Santana apparve assolutamente terrorizzata a quelle parole. Sicuramente Babs avrebbe dovuto essere di supporto ma eccola qua, a spezzare ancor di più il suo cuore . Per fortuna Barbra proseguì il suo discorso di incoraggiamento prima che Santana potesse esplodere nuovamente in lacrime.

"Brittany conosce già i tuoi sentimenti per lei. Glieli hai mostrati e detti quando l'hai sposata. Non è solo un pezzo di carta, si tratta di muovere il culo, alzarsi e farlo, dirlo, intenderlo. E l'hai già fatto. Non è questo il tuo problema."

"Ah no?" gemette Santana con gli occhi spalancati, cercando semplicemente di assorbire l'informazione senza processarla. Respirava profondamente cercando di non contrarsi mentre il suo cervello ronzava a mille all'ora. "E allora cos'è?" Avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere ma lo zucchero glielo proibì e straparlò. "Perché è sicuro come la morte che non so cosa fare o cosa sto facendo. Il matrimonio non era legale, non saremmo sposate sul serio in ogni caso."

Barbra considerò qualcosa per un secondo, poi decise di agire. Forse era l'unico modo per mettere del buonsenso nella testa di Santana. Barbra schiaffeggiò la nuca di Santana. Forte.

"OWW!" strillò lei "Che cazzo!"

"Fifona."

Santana fu verosimilmente umiliata mentre Barbra Streisand le rifilava uno scappellotto, "S-s-scusa?"

"Mi hai sentito. Sono tutte cavolate e non le voglio sentire mai più. L'unica persona contro cui stai combattendo è te stessa. Non devi dichiarare niente al mondo, non devi niente a nessuno. Tutto ciò che devi fare è stare con lei."

"Mi ha detto di andarmene," confessò Santana con voce piccola ed infelice.

"Te lo meritavi?"

"Oh sì."

Rimasero in piedi nel fresco passaggio segreto da qualche parte sotto Disney World e si guardarono: Barbra in silenzio d'attesa e Santana con gli occhi spalancati e multiple e contrastanti emozioni che turbinavano come sempre in un ruggito assordante. Col passare dei secondi, i rumori nella sua testa si affievolirono e si ridussero ad una cosa sola. Santana liberò un respiro che stava trattenendo da quattro anni, da quando aveva realizzato di essere innamorata di Brittany e da allora aveva cercato di seppellire e nascondere questo sentimento da se stessa. "Oh merda."

Babs incarcò un sopracciglio divertita mentre la verità colpiva Santana.

"Io amo Brittany." Barbra annuì gentilmente come conferma mentre Santana continuava a parlare da sola.

"Già lo so questo," si corrucciò. Barbra annuì in accordo ancora una volta.

"Perché sembra che lo sapessi da sempre ma ricevo il messaggio soltanto adesso?" Barbra sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. Davvero un'ottima domanda, senza dubbio. "Probabilmente dovrei trovare il tempo di dirglielo qualche volta."

"Tu dici, eh?"

Santana le regalò un timido sorriso in risposta, poi il suo corpo scattò sull'attenti come se fosse stata colpita da un'epifania. "Oh oh oh. Sai cosa? Ho appena avuto la più geniale idea di sempre." Babs non sembrava convinta dall'affermazione ma si morse la lingua, ricordando velocemente quanto le fosse piaciuta quella ragazza fin dal primo sguardo e cavolo, stava chiaramente soffrendo senza la sua bionda. "Mi potresti aiutare?" le domandò Santana speranzosa.

"Sicuro, spara."

"Campanellino spicca il volo dalla cima del castello tutte le sere."

"Sì. L'ho visto, i bambini la adorano."

"Comunque, credo che Campanellino sia fuori dai giochi stasera."

"Come mai?"

"C-c-credo che si sia rotta il naso."

"E' il caso che io sappia cosa è successo?" Santana scosse la testa e rimase in silenzio. "No, okay ma credo di poterlo indovinare."

"Ci stava provando con Brittany!" sbuffò Santana.

"E le hai rotto il naso?"

Schivando l'interrogatorio, Santana domandò. "Pensi che Brittany possa sostituirla?"

"Volando dalla torre?" Santana annuì, gli occhi grandi, spalancati e speranzosi mentre la guardava con sguardo lucido. "Oh Gesù tesoro, non le starai chiedendo troppo? Davvero non so. Non c'entro niente in questa roba. Sono qui soltanto per promuovere il nuovo cartone Disney perché ho cantato la colonna sonora."

Santana deglutì, la sua delusione era palpabile e le sue spalle affondarono.

"In più, se non ricordo male, l'ultima volta che ti ho aiutato abbiamo fatto saltare la corrente elettrica a Las Vegas," continuò con un largo sorriso al ricordo "E che notte è stata."

"Mi dispiace," sospirò Santana teneramente.

"Ne è valsa la pena?" sorrise poi annuendo lentamente ed onestamente.

"Quindi presumo che non mi opporrò a farlo ancora."

"Sul serio?"

"Ma ascoltami bene. Non sarò vicino a te tutte le volte che fai un casino. Dovrai essere tu a risolvere questo casino, ragazza."

"Lo so."

"Alla torre alle 10 di stasera."

"Ti voglio bene, è ufficiale." Santana si gettò su Barbra e la strinse in un forte abbraccio. "Se non fossi sposata con Britt, sposerei te."

"Credo che mio marito avrebbe qualcosa da ridire, ma capisco cosa vuoi dire. Ti voglio bene anch'io bambina. Adesso va a cercare la tua donna."

Sentendosi meglio di quanto lo era stata tutto il giorno, Santana guardò confusa i differenti passaggi che conducevano fuori verso le diverse aree di parchi Disney, non aveva idea da quale di quelli fosse arrivata. "L'uscita è da quella parte," un impiegato Disney indicò con una smorfia, ancora non convinto che la ragazza dovesse trovarsi nei tunnel off limits al pubblico.

Con un sorrisetto ed un cenno della mano a Santana, Barbra si girò verso la sua assistente. "Hai capito Hillary? Fa' in modo che accada."

"Tutto quello che desidera signora Streisand, ma è sicura che sia una buona idea, dopo l'ultima volta?"

"Andrà tutto bene." Riprese il suo viaggio mentre si dirigevano verso il luogo del servizio fotografico, mormorando fra se e se. "Ne sono sicura. Voglio dire, quelle ragazze potrebbero iniziare una guerra in Svizzera, ma credo sia una delle cose che amo di loro."

* * *

Di nuovo fuori alla luce del sole, Santana si incamminò lungo la strada immersa nel programmare il suo piano astuto, che finora consisteva nel trovare Brittany, elemosinando il suo perdono e poi convincerla a seguirla al castello.

Scansò un gruppo di bambini appiccicosi che si erano messi in mezzo applaudendo e strillando tutti felici ed evitò di scontrarsi con gente di Disney vestita con colori sgargianti e che sprizzava spensieratezza e felicità da ogni prestò molta attenzione alla banda che suonava musica calypso dal vivo intasando la strada. Tamburi di acciaio, maracas, chitarre, ballerini e cantanti stavano suonando musica per la folla.

Dove andrebbe Brittany se fosse sconvolta? Solitamente avrebbe preso e cercato Santana. E se fosse stata Santana a sconvolgerla? Il suo cuore si strinse con forza. Era doloroso pensare che fosse successo abbastanza volte prima che Brittany persino avesse un posto in cui rifugiarsi quando era turbata per via di Santana.

_Sei una stronza Lopez_, pensò fra se e se tristemente.

Tante volte Santana aveva trovato Brittany nel parco di Lima Heights stesa nell'erba vicino al laghetto ad ascoltare le papere, qualunque cosa dicessero le papere. E le papere. Papere malvagie che sembravano abbondare a Disney World. Hmm. Brittany era già stata al parco, sebbene infestato da una invasione di nani dannosi per la salute, ed aveva scagliato il suo esercito di malvagie papere contro Santana. Aveva dei lividi che lo provavano.

Cosa avrebbe fatto Brittany?

Santana si tirò una manata sulla fronte. Ma certo! Santana aveva trovato Topolino nel momento del bisogno, Brittany avrebbe cercato Paperino.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that she's yours?**

_(La riesci a conquistare/ Se dici ciò che hai nel cuore)_

_Aspetta, cosa? _

Si voltò, gli occhi stretti sospettosamente. La musica dalla strada non si era attenuata mentre camminava. Strano. Mentre incontrava i musicisti sembrò per un momento che la musica fosse aumentata, come se fosse di fronte a lei. Qualunque cosa fosse, doveva starsela immaginando e proseguì con la sua missione.

Ma successe di nuovo. E la musica si fece più forte.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How do you show her you love her?/ How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?'**

_(Che fai per dirle che l'ami/ E dirle ciò che hai nel cuore/ Qual'è il tuo trucco per dirle/ Cara tu sei grande)_

Santana si fermò in mezzo alla strada senza voltarsi. La musica era più forte stavolta, non se l'era immaginato. Ruotò su se stessa e beccò uno dei poveri ballerini ballare più lentamente rispetto agli altri cercando di tornare in formazione con il resto. L'aveva fissata. Che cazzo? Scosse la testa cercando di liberare la paranoia, quegli Stix dovevano averla stordita più di quel che pensava. L'unica spiegazione era che aveva avuto una cazzo di lunga giornata veramente lunga ed aveva bisogno di trovare Brittany il prima possibile prima di implodere. Santana abbassò la testa per complottare ancora un po' ed attraversò la strada fino ad un angolo, poi svoltò in un'altra.

Questa volta Santana era iper consapevole che la mini parata la stesse seguendo mentre si fermava nel parco dal quale era stata cacciata nemmeno un'ora prima. Nessun segno di Brittany. Cautamente gettò un'occhiata verso le papere che prendevano il sole in pace sulla riva e scandagliò il parco in cerca di un segno di Brittany. Solo papere, pattinatori, bambini che giocavano e famiglie che si godevano il sole e la musica. Oh sì, la musica. Stava diventando insistente. Guardò con il sopracciglio alzato la banda che la seguiva nel parco. Non cercavano nemmeno di nascondersi.

**'It's not enough to take the one you love for granted/ You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say/ How do I know that she loves me?/ How do I know that she's mine?**

_(Hai tanti modi per farlo/ Che trucchi usi per dirlo/ Qual'è il tuo modo per dirle/ Cara io ti amo)_

_Stai scherzando. _

Santana si voltò con le braccia incrociate sul petto e guardò in malo modo i due cantanti principali davanti a lei. Il ritmo dei tamburi di acciaio riempiva l'aria e quelli iniziano a cantare sfacciatamente davanti a lei. Tutti quelli che avevano deciso di andare nel parco per una pausa dalle spaventose attrazioni si erano radunati lì intorno, dove la banda stava facendo la serenata a Santana con una dannata canzone Disney.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that you care?'**

_(La riesci a conquistare/ E dirle che le vuoi bene )_

_Oh. Mio. Dio. Sta succedendo sul serio._

Grandioso. Brittany aveva tutta la Disney dalla sua parte per inseguire Santana e cantarle canzoni d'amore dei cartoni lasciandole degli indizi. Almeno adesso aveva la prova che Brittany si era unita al popolo Disney. Come ci era riuscita? Brittany diventava davvero amica di tutti.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How does she know that she's yours?' **

_(Come fai a dirle che l'ami/ E dirle ciò che hai ne cuore )_

Santana ruotò gli occhi disgustata e si allontanò agitando il braccio dietro di lei come per schiacciare una mosca fastidiosa che le ronzava vicino alla testa. La banda la seguì e dietro di essa una folla di curiosi, mentre Santana guidava quella mini parata lungo la strada principale del parco. Quando la gente cominciò a scattare le foto, Santana marciò verso il capobanda e gli ringhiò. "Dov'è Brittany?"

Lui indietreggiò cautamente e fu abbastanza coraggioso da alzare le spalle. Santana fece un altro minaccioso passo verso di lui e gli afferrò una grossa treccina rasta. "Dov'è?" domandò.

"Paperino!" rantolò lui, non abituato ad essere attaccato dai solitamente spensierati vacanzieri di Disney World.

"E' un codice per qualcosa? E' un gergo Disney per insultarmi?"

"No, si sta rilassando col papero." Il ragazzo cercò di liberare la treccina dalla sua stretta presa.

"Quindi sono io contro tutta Disney World? Chissene frega, tienitelo." Santana lasciò andare la treccina, che schiaffeggiò la guancia del ragazzo. "E comincerò con Paperino," brontolò.

"Yeah!"

"Valla a prendere!"

"Vai ragazza!"

"Wooo hoooo!" La banda ed il suo pubblico le gridarono come incitamento. Poi, di comune accordo, decisero di seguirla.

"Cosa state facendo?" chiese Santana quando il suo esercito personale si radunò dietro di lei.

"Siamo qui per supportarti. E fornire un po' di accompagnamento musicale."

"Non ho bisogno di aiuto. Ora smammate."

Il capobanda face spallucce con nonchalance, avendo perdonato rapidamente il suo scatto d'ira di poco prima. "Ce l'hai comunque. Non hai scelta. Siamo i tuoi rinforzi."

"Voi ragazzi dovete capire che finora ho avuto una pessima giornata ed ho livello di pazienza molto basso, quindi prendete i vostri fastidiosi tamburi e quelle maracas e ficcateveli su per il c-"

"Sappiamo dov'è Paperino."

"E allora bando alle ciance e andiamo."

* * *

Alla fine di quella molto, molto lunga strada che sembrava durare un'eternità, non ultimo il fatto dell'intero entourage che la inseguiva, Santana trovò la sua Brittany impegnata in un'intensa conversazione con Paperino vicino a quella giostra: la Torre del Terrore di Hollywood. Le loro teste annuivano e Brittany sembrava ascoltasse attentamente qualsiasi cosa lui stesse dicendo. Come cavolo era riuscita a farlo parlare? Topolino non aveva spiccicato parola.

**'There you see her/ Sitting there across the way/ She don't got a lot to say/ But there's something about her'**

_(Ed ecco che la vedi/ Se ne sta seduta lì/ Non sa cosa dire/ Ma i suoi occhi ti parlano)_

Santana grugnì quando l'orchestra ricominciò a cantare. "Smettetela!"Loro ignorarono le sue proteste e continuarono ad attirare l'attenzione di tutto il vicinato, compresa una certa Brittany S. Pierce.

**'And you don't know why/ But you're dying to try/ You wanna kiss the girl'**

_(E tu sai che vorresti/ Darle un bacio/ E allora baciala)_

Brittany li stava guardando quando Santana si avvicinò col suo pubblico al seguito.

"Ciao," disse con voce stridula deglutendo un nodo in gola che prima non aveva.

"Ciao," rispose Brittany con un piccolo sorriso.

Gli occhi di Santana si spalancarono quando Paperino si alzò ondeggiando e rimase in piedi proprio di fronte a lei. Non capiva se Paperino stesse cercando di farla a pezzetti o beccarla sulla testa o cosa. Era un tipo tosto, ed era noto per i suoi problemi di gestione della rabbia. Santana lo capiva. Lui sembrò agire come una sorta di papera da guardia. Un'espressione di dolore attraversò il suo volto mentre l'accompagnamento musicale continuava ad "Aiutarla" suonando sua la serenata per Brittany.

**'Yes, you want her/ Look at her, you know you do/ It's possible she wants you, too/ There is one way to ask her/ It don't take a word/ Not a single word.'**

_(Lei ti piace/ Tanto tanto da morir/ Forse tu le piaci/ Ma lei non sa come dirlo/ Non servono le parole)_

"Non la smettono," spiegò Santana con un sussurro, le guance rosse fiammanti per l'imbarazzo. Brittany si sporse leggermente di lato e scrutò meglio la folla dietro Santana. "Non vogliono lasciarmi in pace."

**Go on and kiss the girl/ Sing with me now/ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ My, oh, my/ Look at the girl too shy/ She ain't gonna kiss the girl'**

_(Allora baciala/ Canta con me/ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Mia, oh, mia/ La ragazza è troppo timida/ Coraggio baciala)_

Brittany ridacchiò mentre Santana si nascondeva il viso fra le mani, poteva avvertire la mortificazione sulle sue guance. Poi la banda si esibì in un mash up delle loro canzoni Disney preferite.

**'How does she know that you love her?/ How do you show her you love her?/ How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?/ How does she know that you love her? /How do you show that you love her?/ How does she know that you really really truly love her?'**

**'Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Don't be scared/ You got the mood prepared/ Go on and kiss the girl./ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Don't stop now/ Don't try to hide it how/ You wanna kiss the girl.'**

_(Che fai per dirle che l'ami/ E dirle ciò che hai nel cuore/ Qual'è il tuo trucco per dirle/ Cara tu sei grande/ Che fai per dirle che l'ami/ E dirle ciò che hai nel cuore/ Qual'è il tuo trucco per dirle/ Cara tu sei grande)_

_(Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Ora vai/ C'è l'atmosfera giusta/ Va e baciala/ Sha-la-la-la-la-la/ Stringila/ Non puoi nascondere/ Che l'ami, baciala)_

Brittany si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore preoccupata. Conoscendo Santana, e lei la conosceva, sapeva perfettamente quando la ragazza fosse sul punto di scoppiare. Brittany abbassò lo sguardo mentre Paperino le prendeva la mano sotto l'ala, percependo la sua ansia ed attendendo che Santana superasse quel vortice di emozioni al ritmo del canto infernale.

**'Everybody wants to live happily ever after/ Everybody wants to know their true love is true/ How do you know she loves you?/ How do you know she's yours?'**

**'You've got to kiss the girl/ Why don't you kiss the girl/ You gotta kiss the girl/ Go on and kiss the girl'**

_(Ogni donna sogna di incontrare il vero amore/ E le piacerebbe che non finisse più/ Che fai per dirle ti amo/ Per dirle ciò che hai nel cuore)_

_(Baciala/Baciala/ Baciala/ Coraggio baciala)_

La canzone finì e Santana era certa che chiunque nel raggio di dieci chilometri le stesse guardando e aspettando che lei facesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, tutto quanto. Niente pressioni. Brittany allungò la mano libera ed intrecciò le sue dita con quelle di Santana, aspettando che la ragazza mortificata dicesse qualcosa.

Santana fece un sospiro dal profondo dell'anima fece quello che qualsiasi persona con del buonsenso avrebbe fatto. Si inginocchiò di fronte a Brittany.


	6. Capitolo 6

Un ansito collettivo si alzò dalla folla riunita che osservava Santana mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Brittany e le prendeva una delle mani fra le sue. Santana fece un sorrisetto ed arricciò il naso mentre guardava l'altra ragazza. "Credono che ti chiederò di sposarmi," mormorò affinché soltanto Brittany e Paperino, guardia papera, potessero udirla.

Brittany sorrise consapevole. "Ma siamo già sposate."

"Lo so." Santana abbassò anche l'altro ginocchio in modo da inginocchiarsi del tutto davanti a Brittany, in un'appropriata posizione per implorare il suo perdono. "Scusami. Siamo sposate e ti amo e mi dispiace se faccio schifo a dirtelo." Avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Brittany e alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. "Oggi mi sono successe un sacco di cose brutte e voglio dirti tutto ma questi ragazzi," fece cenno verso la folla dietro di lei, tutti in punta di piedi cercando di origliare la conversazione privata. "Stanno seriamente mettendo alla prova i miei nervi e faccio fatica a controllarmi senza di te." Fece un respiro profondo. "Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che Disney World fa schifo. No, cioè, fa schifo senza di te. Cioè, io faccio schifo, ma meno se tu sei con me."

"Che romantica," la schernì sarcastico Paperino. "Non riesco a immaginare cosa tu ci veda in lei."

"Chiudi quel forno papero," Santana lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. "Perché tu parli? Topolino sta zitto."

"Pft-favore, con patetico parassita non ha fatto film per venti anni."

"Basta!" Brittany interruppe decisa il litigio prima che potesse sfociare in violenza, li conosceva entrambi molto bene. Entrambi si zittirono un poco imbarazzati.

Brittany si inginocchiò specchiando la posizione di Santana e gentilmente sollevò una mano sul livido sullo zigomo dove Campastronza l'aveva colpita. "San, stai bene? Ti stai comportando un po' stranamente."

"Perché tutti quanti me lo chiedono? Non posso dirti che ti amo senza essere strana? Voglio dirlo! Ci ho messo anni per essere capace di dirlo e adesso è strano?"

"So che lo intendi, l'ho sempre saputo. Lo sai che stai parlando davvero veloce e dondolando con la testa?"

"Non sono io, sono i Pixy Stix. Ho trovato gli Stix, questo posto è davvero magico."

"No!" gridò Brittany inorridita. "Sai che sono proibiti dopo l'ultima volta! San, ti sei rotta tre costole!"

"Va tutto bene. Non ne mangerò più, giurin giurello. Santana strinse solennemente il mignolo. Brittany non esitò a prenderlo. "Sei ancora arrabbiata con me?" Santana fece la sua miglior imitazione del broncio di Brittany ma Brittany ridacchiò semplicemente.

Brittany posò la fronte contro quella di Santana. "No, non lo sono. Mi dispiace di averti detto di andartene, non volevo. Mi sei mancata."

Santana avvertì la tensione dissiparsi adesso che si era comodamente sistemata vicino alla quiete di Brittany. "Cosa è successo ai tuoi sette nani dell'apocalisse?"

"Dovevano andare al lavoro."

**'Hi ho, hi ho/ it's off to work we go'**

_(Ei oh, ei oh/ Andiam andiam andiamo a lavorar)_

La banda calypso riattaccò con la musica, si unì anche il pubblico curioso che chiedeva disperatamente cosa stesse succedendo e se fosse parte dell'esperienza al parco Disney. Santana alzò gli occhi ed emise un ringhio. "Possiamo andarcene prima che debba tappargli la bocca per sempre?" Ho così tante cose da dirti," implorò Santana."Ed ho una sorpresa per te," sorrise scioccamente sentendosi leggermente ubriaca sotto il potere del sorriso di Brittany.

**'Hi ho, Hi ho/ It's home from work we go/ Hi ho, hi ho, hi ho, hi ho.'**

_(Ei oh, ei oh/ A casa a riposar/ Ei oh, ei oh, ei oh, ei oh)_

Notando il guizzo di fastidio negli occhi di Santana, Brittany decise che sarebbe stata una buona idea allontanarsi dall'influenza della folla ficcanaso e canterina. Probabilmente era meglio non sforzare più Santana per quel giorno. Si alzò, trascinando con sé Santana in modo da trovarsi in piedi insieme a lei. "Allora andiamo." Brittany abbracciò Paperino. "Grazie grande P." Lui le sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio e lei gli picchiettò sulla spalla. "Non preoccuparti, so gestirla io."

Santana guidò Brittany fuori dall'esasperante folla, la banda fece per seguirle ma ci pensò due volte quando Paperino esplose in un arrabbiato starnazzamento. "Non dimenticatevi dei baci del vero amore," gridò loro la banda.

Santana mostrò loro il dito medio.

"Cosa ci vedi in quel papero? E' un lunatico del cavolo e sclera senza motivo. Invece Topolino è un figo. Così rilassato e tranquillo e felice di vivere."

Brittany alzò un sopracciglio realizzando che Santana aveva appena descritto loro due senza però rendersene conto. "E' il mio preferito," replicò con un consapevole sorriso. "Dove stiamo andando?" La mano di Brittany era saldamente stretta in quella di Santana mentre camminavano verso il negozio di Pixy Stix e l'entrata segreta dei tunnel sotterranei. Ouch, sì, Santana non l'avrebbe lasciata di nuovo andare.

"Uh, in realtà ti ho tipo offerto volontaria per volare dal castello prima dei fuochi d'artificio."

Gli occhi di Brittany si spalancarono e la guardò incredula a bocca aperta. Un altro sogno Disney che diventava realtà. Era stato sulla sua lista ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che succedesse davvero. Santana era come magica. Poi doveva andare avanti e rovinare tutto. Santana proseguì, "Col fatto che Campas-, ehm, nellino è malata."

"Malata?"

"A causa di ferite subite provando..." Santana deglutì nervosamente. "Ehm, uh... provandoci con te."

Si guardarono. Il petto di Santana ansimava con profondi e nervosi respiri. _Merda, dopo tutte le seccature di oggi sto di nuovo rovinando tutto._

"Dobbiamo parlare," sospirò Brittany.

"Ancora? Non è andata benissimo l'ultima volta che l'hai detto."

"Questa volta ti impegnerai di più, vero?"

Santana si leccò le labbra nervosamente, la bocca le si era improvvisamente seccata. "Mmmm. Voglio dire, certo."

"E Campanellino?"

"E Campanellino cosa?" borbottò Santana con un lento respiro, preoccupata di cosa stava per accadere. "Ti ha colpito. Non è permesso. E comunque, le fate sono stupide cazzo."

"Ogni volta che qualcuno dice così una fata muore."

Santana grugnì. "Pazienza."

Il labbro di Brittany cominciò a tremare. "Devo spiccare il volo da un castello delle favole e tu non mi credi?"

"Cosa? No, no no no no no. Non intendevo assolutamente questo!" Cinque secondi dopo Santana stava battendo le mani, tutto tranne che appassionatamente, con uno sguardo di rimprovero sul viso che se fosse stato intravisto da qualsiasi fata rianimata, sarebbe morta di nuovo sul colpo. "Io credo nelle fate io credo nelle fate davvero davvero davvero," ringhiò con la mascella serrata.

"Ci devi credere davvero," disse Brittany guardando freddamente i suoi tentativi di salvare le fate.

Santana non era sicura al cento percento che Brittany credesse a tutta questa merda. Non poteva, vero? Ma sicuro come l'inferno che non avrebbe rischiato. "Felice adesso?"

Brittany sorrise con sufficienza. Poteva far fare a Santana di tutto, era vero. Santana si rese conto di essere stata appena presa in giro ma si limitò a sorridere felice a Brittany come una scema.

Fuori dalla finestra un cartello recitava 'Pixy Stix - SOLD OUT' mentre giravano intorno verso il retro del negozio. Appoggiato contro il muro vicino alla porta d'ingresso della crew dove era entrata di nascosto quel giorno, c'era Pippo. Santana lo guardò con espressione accigliata, avrebbe dovuto eliminarlo o prenderlo a calci nel culo? Entrambi o nessuno.

"Signorine," annuì lui apparentemente indisturbato dalla loro presenza. "Ehi Britt," disse. Santana lanciò a Brittany uno sguardo confuso mentre lei e Pippo si abbracciavano.

"Ciao Pippo," sorrise Brittany. Lui si voltò verso Santana. Brittany le dette un colpetto col gomito cercando di suggerirle una specie di risposta socialmente accettabile.

"Ehm ciao? ...Pippo."

Lui annuì bruscamente. Brittany le dette un'altra piccola gomitata. Santana alzò gli occhi ricevendo il messaggio. "Dunque. E' davvero meraviglioso che tu sia proprio qui, adesso. Perché volevo dirti, sai, a proposito dell'altro giorno. Mi dispiace da morire. Non volevo che succedesse tutto quello che è successo con la tua testa che rotolava via e tutto. Oh, e sono davvero felice che quel branco di bambini non ti abbiano cavato gli occhi."

"Non ti preoccupare. Brittany mi ha spiegato," disse Pippo. "Siamo a posto."

"Davvero? L'ha fatto? Oh, l'ha fatto. Grandioso, credo." Santana sollevò un sopracciglio, confusa. "Aspetta. Torniamo un secondo indietro. Come fai a conoscere Brittany?" domandò sospettosa. "E sono abbastanza stufa

"Tutti qui a Disney conoscono Brittany," spiegò Pippo, "E te," concluse minaccioso. Pippo alzò due dita e le mostrò il gesto del 'ti tengo d'occhio. "La vostra cosiddetta 'fata madrina' mi ha imbrogliato e mi ha fatto aspettare qui per portarvi a destinazione. Perché ci avete messo così tanto? Hai avuto problemi nel convincere Brittany che non sei pazza? Ci avete messo anni e mi stanno aspettando al Norway per un party vichingo, quindi seguitemi che vi porto al castello." Pippo aprì la porta ed entrò mentre le ragazze lo seguivano.

"Fata madrina?" Brittany afferrò il braccio di Santana eccitata. "Di cosa sta parlando?"

"Fa parte della sorpresa."

"Ma mi hai già detto che volerò dal castello."

"Sì, la sorpresa è quando guarderai giù dal tetto," brontolò Pippo.

Santana scosse la testa con uno sguardo da 'chiudi il becco'. Passò i successivi dieci minuti camminando nei tunnel con Brittany saldamente aggrappata al suo braccio che blaterava di quanto fosse eccitata e quanto sarebbe stato magnifico e degli effalumpi e delle posate danzanti che aveva incontrato nel parco. Santana annuiva soltanto e sorrideva e assorbiva tutto quanto, ridicolamente felice di avere la sua complice proprio dove apparteneva. Nessuna delle due prestò attenzione a Pippo finché lui si fermò di colpo e loro sbatterono contro la sua schiena. Un altro membro dello staff Disney era in attesa vicino ad una porta con un cartello sul quale era scritto 'Castello delle favole'. "Eccoci qua, vi lascio con Brad."

"Ehi Brad," Brittany gli sorrise felice.

"Ehi Britt," rispose lui abbracciandola, troppo per la confusione ed irritazione di Santana. Soprattutto irritazione. C'erano troppi abbracci fra le altre persone e Brittany.

"Tu non vieni?" domandò Santana a Pippo, che stava scorrendo il dito sul suo Blackberry.

"Nah. La mia testa si incastra sulle scale. Stammi bene, Santana."

Uh, anche tu fratello."

"A dopo Brittz"

"Ciao Pippo, stai attento, ti voglio bene," Brittany lo abbracciò ancora e fece un cenno di saluto con la mano mentre lui spariva nel tunnel.

Brad le condusse attraverso una porta e su una scala a chiocciola verso la torre principale del castello. Mentre arrancavano sugli scalini il walkie talkie segnalò l'arrivo di una chiamata.

'**Ci sono dei bambini che nuotano nel fossato. Qualcuno li faccia uscire.'**

I tre uscirono sul tetto del castello delle favole ritrovandosi su un piccolo balcone, grati dell'incredibile panorama dall'alto sul Regno Magico. I lampioni delle strade brillavano alla luce del tramonto, una folla di persone aspettavano felicemente nella piazza davanti al castello e lungo le strade principali, pronte per lo show serale. L'atmosfera della notte era colma di brusii di conversazione e trepidante attesa. C'era magia nell'aria ed entrambe le ragazze potevano avvertirla. A Santana venne la pelle d'oca e si strofinò le mani sulle braccia nonostante la notte calda. Avvertendo la sua reazione, Brittany le strizzò la mano e le sorrise, sporgendosi verso di lei.

"Okay," disse Brad, spezzando la magia nella quale erano cadute le due ragazze. "Devo andare a ripescare quei bambini. Tutto ciò che devi fare è metterti il costume di Campanellino che è lì" Agitò la mano in direzione dei vestiti di Campanellino appesi sul tetto in attesa del volo notturno. "L'imbracatura è già pronta all'interno. Si collega in questo modo al cavo metallico." Fece una dimostrazione, poi la sganciò e la porse a Brittany. "Capito?"

"Certo," confermò Santana, quando Brittany non aveva nemmeno ascoltato, totalmente rapita dalle luci scintillanti sotto il castello e quanto alto e lontano fosse il suolo.

"Non preoccuparti. Brittany?" Santana le diede un colpetto per attirare la sua attenzione. "Scivolerai lungo il cavo che termina su quel tetto." Lui puntò il dito verso un edificio sul lato opposto della piazza dove luccicava una luce verde. "Ci sarà qualcuno quando atterrerai e ti aiuteranno con l'imbracatura e tutto il resto. Poi tu," indicò Santana "Devi scendere immediatamente dal tetto dopo che lei ha volato perché spareranno i fuochi d'artificio, in grande stile. Hai cinque minuti dal momento del volo." La sua radio gracchiò di nuovo.

'**Hanno attraversato il fossato e stanno scalando il muro del castello. A tutte le stazioni, siamo sotto attacco.'**

"Sono tutti comici," mormorò Brad fra sé e sé, "C'è un interfono sul muro, ti diranno quando volare. Devo correre adesso. Buona fortuna, Brittany. Sarai meravigliosa," le fece un gran sorriso e si abbracciarono ancora molto con disgusto di Santana.

"Cos'è tutto questo abbracciare?" farfugliò gelosa Santana dopo che Brad se ne fu andato lasciandole sole sul tetto.

"Sono miei amici. Mi sono fatta un sacco di amici Disney quando ho portato Campanellino, che si chiama Hailey fra l'altro, all'area dello staff per far controllare il suo naso."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia e non poté fare a meno di grugnire, non le importava un accidenti di come si chiamasse Campastronza. Il cipiglio venne spazzato via dal suo viso e rimpiazzato da un respiro stupefatto quando Brittany si avvicinò e la abbracciò forte, sussurrandole nell'orecchio. "Continua quello che stavi dicendo prima. Hai detto che sono... cosa? Cosa sono io per te?"

_Oh mio Dio me lo fa fare ancora. _"Lo sai cosa sei per me."

"Dillo." Il suo respiro le solleticò dolcemente l'orecchio.

"Tutto."

"E' dolce ma dillo."

"Mia," ammise Santana appassionatamente, e la strinse ancor più stretta. Per la prima volta dall'Incidente di Las Vegas, Santana voltò la testa ed iniziò un bacio, al quale Brittany rispose felice.

Un minuto e chissà quanto tempo dopo per le due amanti, un riflettore si accese e tutta la folla sottostante le vide. Santana non sentiva altro che Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, finché un rumore di sottofondo aumentò progressivamente e insistette per avere la loro attenzione.

'**Riesci a sentire l'amore stanotte?/ La pace della sera porta/ Il mondo, per una volta, in perfetta armonia/ Con tutti i suoi esseri viventi'**

La banda di Santana le aveva trovate.

Facendo una risatina le ragazze scesero dal tetto per uscire dalla luce del riflettore, fermandosi quando colpirono il terreno mentre Brittany si agitava goffamente. "Sono seduta su qualcosa." Si alzò da un tubo di cartone con un coperchio di plastica legato con uno spago ma lo gettò lontano disinteressata mentre Santana la baciava di nuovo avidamente. Il tubo rotolò sul pavimento indisturbato ad attraverso la porta dalla quale era uscito Brad qualche minuto prima. Fece un suono delicato mentre rotolava giù per le scale verso il magazzino e si fermò quando colpì una cassa, che sul lato riportava la scritta, in grosse lettere nere **ATTENZIONE: ESPLOSIVI**. Era la stanza dei fuochi d'artificio.

'**2 minuti al volo'**

"Devo andare a lavorare," mormorò Brittany nella piega del collo di Santana mentre l'altra tracciava una scia di baci lungo la sua mascella.

"Hmmm," Santana emise un vago suono senza prestarle attenzione. Il rumore colpì la pelle di Brittany facendola fremere in anticipazione. "Domani faremo le giostre sulla tua lista e faremo sesso sopra ognuna di esse. Stile luna di miele".

Brittany squittì eccitata e si scostò per sorriderle in adorazione. "Davvero? Luna di miele?"

"Sì, luna di miele," sospirò Santana felicemente.

"E quella che va a testa in giù?"

Il sorriso vacillò per un secondo. "Potrebbe essere un problema," ammise Santana. "Ma se tu mi distrai, posso andare su tutte le giostre spaventose. Non so perché non ci ho pensato prima."

"Perché eri ancora in fase di negazione." Prima che Santana potesse protestare il volume si alzò e la radio vibrò ancora...

**Riesci a sentire l'amore stanotte?/ Avete bisogno di non guardare troppo lontano/ Rubare attraverso le incertezze della notte/ L'amore è dove sono**

'**Un ****minuto al volo'**

Brittany dovette respingere le mani di Santana per 'aiutarla' ad indossare il costume da Campanellino. Sbriciando sotto la torre Brittany affrontò il nervosismo dell'ultimo minuto.

"Sai quella sensazione che hai quando sei su qualcosa di veramente alto e vuoi soltanto saltare giù?"

"Certo."

"Non me la sento." Si voltò verso Santana con gli occhi spalancati e preoccupati. "S, non so se ce la posso fare."

"Devi volare B, devi. Tutti stanno aspettando il volo di Campanellino. Guarda tutte quelle persona laggiù. Ce la puoi fare!"

"Sembrano formiche. Potrei schiacciarle. N-non posso."

"Sì che puoi."

"Non sono una fata, non posso volare. Non voglio morire, sto per morire?"

"Sì...ma non oggi. Pensa a Dumbo. Dumbo pensava di non poterlo fare e l'ha fatto. La nostra fata madrina ti sta aspettando all'altro capo del cavo e c'è la magia Disney che sgorga da ogni parte qui a Disney World."

"San..."

"Ti fidi di me?"

"Sempre."

"Mi ci è voluto un po' ma sto capendo questa cosa della magia Disney. C'è qualcosa nell'aria qui, posso sentirla. So che ce la puoi fare e so che lo adorerai una volta volato. Sarò giù più in fretta che posso, correrò."

"Chi è?" La curiosità di Brittany ebbe la meglio sul suo nervosismo.

Santana fece un sorrisetto. "Vedrai."

'**Preparasi al volo. Dieci. Nove.'**

"Ti amo," dichiarò Santana.

'**Otto. Sette.'**

"Ti amo anch'io. Non lo stai dicendo solo perché sto per morire, vero?"

'**Sei. Cinque.'**

"Cosa? No! Non lascerò che niente ti faccia del male e non permetterò che tu muoia. _Che razza di promessa folle è mai questa, Lopez? _le gridò la sua stessa testa.

Sollevò la mano per sostenere Brittany mentre saliva sulla piattaforma di lancio.

'**Quattro. Tre.'**

"Devi badare al mio gatto dopo la mia morte." Santana afferrò Brittany costringendola a piegarsi da dove era appollaiata e le diede un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

'**Due. Uno, e volo!"'**

E con un abbagliante sorriso Brittany volò via nel cielo notturno circondata da stelle e grida e amore mentre tutti la stavano guardando.


	7. Capitolo 7

Santana corse più velocemente di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua, le piccole gambe martellavano senza sosta sul suolo. Adesso più che mai era veramente grata per i duri allenamenti delle Cheerio. Giù e giù e giù e giù per la scala a chiocciola dalla torre finché raggiunse il suolo e fece un allungo fuori, urtando contro il pubblico che ancora faceva 'Oooh' e 'Aaa' dall'esibizione di Brittany sopra le loro teste. Da qualche parte lì vicino una radio crepitò.

'**Piccolo ritardo con i fuochi d'artificio grazie ai tre bambini nel fossato. La sicurezza li ha presi. Procederemo a breve'**

Un tonfo dal fossato catturò l'attenzione di Santana mentre passava in fretta. Tre ragazzini stavano cercando di ricreare la scena della battaglia de La Sirenetta ma erano stati trascinati fuori dall'acqua da qualcuno dello staff Disney molto bagnato e imbronciato.

Con un sorrisetto continuò verso la sua destinazione. La guardia di sicurezza all'entrata del tetto di atterraggio di Campanellino lanciò uno sguardo a Santana, che veniva verso di lui come una valanga ed le aprì la porta senza fare domande. Una volta sul tetto Santana trovò ciò che stava cercando.

"Guarda San! E' Barbra!" squittì Brittany, deliziata dalla sua posizione con le braccia strette alla vita della sua fata madrina, col braccio di Barbra attorno alla sua spalla mentre Santana le raggiungeva ansimando.

"Lo so," disse Santana con un sorriso e le stritolò in un abbraccio. "Sei stata meravigliosa, B." Poi si spostò verso il fianco di Barbra opposto a Brittany e la abbracciò cercando il braccio di Brittany dietro Barbra e intrecciando le loro dita. Barbra mise le braccia attorno ad entrambe.

"Okay?" mimò con la labbra Barbra a Santana.

Lei sorrise e annuì. "Grazie."

"Stavo dicendo a Babs, ha detto che posso chiamarla così, della nostra foto di matrimonio che ho messo nella sala del coro."

"Oh Dio sì, grazie per quella. Britt la adora. L'ha messa proprio accanto ai nostri trofei del Glee."

"Come va? Il Glee."

"Andremo alle Nazionali!" gridò Brittany ancora eccitata dal suo volo.

Barbra le guardò genuinamente impressionata. "Voi ragazzi dovete essere proprio bravi."

"Lo siamo," Santana fece spallucce con nonchalance.

"Dovresti decisamente venire e guardarci mentre ci esibiamo," disse Brittany, senza pensare alle implicazioni e ripercussioni di una tale richiesta. "Possiamo prenderti un biglietto! Puoi sederti con mia mamma."

Barbra e Santana si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito. Santana guardò con adorazione Brittany e Barbra le strinse ancor più vicino. "Se ricordo bene, vi ho offerto dei biglietti per il mio spettacolo e avete rifiutato," le prese in giro.

"Non è giusto," considerò Santana seria. "Ci stavamo sposando e stavamo per fare del sensuale e ubriaco sesso da sposate." Barbra sollevò un sopracciglio alla seconda frase. "Troppe informazioni?" le fu chiesto.

Barbra annuì con un sorrisetto. "Controllerò la mia agenda. Niente promesse ma controllerò."

Per Brittany era più di un sì ma ogni discussione fu interrotta da un ronzio muto che si sollevò dalla folla nella piazza sotto di loro e lo spettacolo cominciò.

I fuochi d'artificio esplosero nel cielo notturno creando una tonalità di verde, blu, rosso e oro sopra la folla come una luna tremolante. Colpi e scoppiettii inondarono tutti quanti come onde sonore, deliziando chiunque stesse guardando. Cominciarono dal piano più basso del castello e le fontane di luci scoppiarono illuminando un piano alla volta finché raggiunsero la cime della torre, e poi...

Niente.

'**Cosa sta succedendo?' **la chiamata venne trasmessa dalla radio di uno dei membri della crew di Disney '**Fate rapporto.'**

Ci fu un'esplosione attutita e la cima della torre dalla quale Brittany aveva volato pochi minuti prima esplose in un'accecante eruzione di luci e suoni e rottami. I fuochi d'artificio che avevano distrattamente accantonato sul tetto erano caduti nel magazzino dei fuochi d'artificio e, ancora attaccati alla miccia, avevano dato fuoco all'intero deposito. L'immagine di Brittany che prendeva i fuochi d'artificio e li lanciava lontano attraversò la mente di entrambe le ragazze come un flash, mentre realizzavano quale fosse il loro vero scopo, che non erano semplici tubi di cartoncino a caso che le ostacolavano.

Una scorta di fuochi d'artificio di solito sufficiente per due settimane era esplosa in una volta sola.

Almeno era stata spettacolare.

Il castello tremò, le pareti in pietra sussultarono e polvere che non vedeva la luce del giorno da 40 anni, ovvero da quando la prima pietra era stata posata, scappò. Una fragorosa onda d'urto dalla forza dell'esplosione si propagò nell'aria, tutti quanti guardarono con orrore ciò che volava sopra di loro…

Gli spettatori erano ad una distanza di sicurezza, fuori dalla zona di esclusione solitamente messa in atto per realizzare la distanza minima dal castello del raggio di azione dei fuochi d'artificio. Ora più che mai si dimostrava efficace nel tenere tutti al sicuro. Rigorose procedure di sicurezza assicurarono un'adeguata protezione mentre il castello esplodeva di luci ed implodeva in polvere mentre la struttura si accartocciava su sé stessa.

La temporanea Dannata Trinità guardò inorridita mentre la torre principale dell'emblematico castello Disney, presentato all'inizio di ogni classico cartone realizzato, si sbriciolò sotto il peso dell'esplosione e crollò nel fossato. Barbra sentì Santana e Brittany irrigidirsi dietro di lei e nascosero la testa nelle sue spalle.

"Mio Dio, voi due eravate proprio là sopra! Spero proprio che non ci fosse nessuno," ansimò Barbra sconcertata mentre altra muratura si frantumava e cadeva al suolo, mattoni e malta schizzavano pesantemente nell'acqua.

Una nuvola di polvere cavalcò la restante raffica d'aria e tutti quanti chiusero gli occhi mentre questa li sovrastava. Santana e Brittany si strinsero più forte a Barbra ma in silenzio, tremanti. Non c'era bisogno che parlassero, entrambe sapevano di essere irrevocabilmente e senza ombra di dubbio, totalmente responsabili di questa calamità.

Tranquillamente Barbra assorbì la loro reazione e il senso di colpa attraversò le loro espressioni, poi alzò gli occhi al cielo e le strinse in dolorosa comprensione. "Per l'amor del cielo," lasciò andare un sospiro esasperato realizzando chi in qualche maniera fosse responsabile di quell'enorme fiasco.

Urla e grida riempivano l'aria mentre gli spettatori si allontanavano in fretta dal castello. Qualche bambino stava gridando estasiato dichiarando lo spettacolo, 'La miglior esibizione di fuochi d'artificio che avesse mai visto in vita sua!'. La sicurezza del parco e la crew Disney erano immediatamente entrati in azione ed il loro primo obiettivo era tenere al sicuro la folla, quindi formarono un perimetro attorno al castello caduto e cercarono di calmare il giustamente preoccupato pubblico.

"Cercate di non sembrare troppo colpevoli," sibilò Barbra da un angolo della bocca mentre attorno a loro la crew, dopo aver sganciato Brittany dall'imbracatura da Campanellino, scappò per andare a prestare assistenza. Finalmente le tre rimasero sole sul tetto.

"Come? Come?" farfugliò Barbra incredula. "Ditemelo, come avete fatto?"

Le ragazze non risposero. Ogni compostezza che avevano svanì quando Brittany scoppiò in lacrime e Santana fissò a bocca aperta il disastro. "Oh mio Dio, abbiamo distrutto il castello magico." Le uscì fuori uno strangolato, rotto singhiozzo.

"Cosa facciamo?" gemette Brittany. "Abbiamo appena rovinato il sogni di milioni di bambini nel mondo, San, San, cosa facciamo?" Brittany iniziò a piangere mentre le prendeva il panico.

"Oh cazzo oh cazzo oh cazzo," ripeteva Santana fra sé e sé.

Barbra le guardò mentre Santana stringeva forte Brittany mentre quest'ultima scivolava al suolo in preda a disperati singhiozzi che scuotevano il suo corpo. "Oh buon Dio, voi due! Alzatevi e smettetela di comportarvi come stupide." Una volta ottenuta la loro attenzione proseguì. "Dunque, ecco cosa faremo. Tornate in albergo e lasciate fare a me."

"Potrai essere magica ma non credo tu possa sistemare tutto questo," mormorò Santana.

"Mia cara ragazza, niente sistema tutto questo. Tagliate la corda prima che rompiate qualcos'altro. Non c'è niente che si possa fare eccetto lasciare che queste persone facciano il loro lavoro. Andate e riposatevi. Avete avuto una giornata infernale."

"Ci rivedremo?" tirò su col naso tristemente Brittany. "Credo di no, adesso che abbiamo rotto Disney World."

Santana guardò ansiosa Barbra. Avevano mandato tutto all'aria? Letteralmente.

"Brittany," Barbra mise un dito sotto il mento delle due triste ragazze e sollevò le loro teste in modo che non avessero altra scelta se non guardarla.

"Ho sempre pensato che voi due siate matte e sempre nei guai. Nonostante ciò, o meglio per questo, vi voglio bene, e sarò sempre, sempre vostra amica." Brittany le fece un sorriso bagnato e lasciò andare Santana per abbracciare Barbra. "Non preoccupatevi," mormorò nell'orecchio delle ragazze. "Ho la sensazione che le nostre strade si incroceranno nuovamente. Il destino ha steso una mano." Allungò un braccio verso Santana e la coinvolse nell'abbraccio. "Vieni qui."

* * *

Più tardi quella sera, dopo aver saluto Barbra, Santana e Brittany camminavano mano nella mano verso l'hotel, tristemente trincerate in uno stato di stordimento. Si sentivano leggermente tranquillizzate adesso che non potevano vedere la devastazione che avevano causato. Le sirene nella notte impedivano loro di scrollarsi di dosso quel senso di nausea che ancora incombeva su di loro. Erano impreparate per essere accolte dagli amici che si erano fatte il primo giorno. Le papere le riconobbero perché avevano dato loro da mangiare e avevano l'impressione che sarebbe successo di nuovo. Quando non accadde decisero di vedere che sapore aveva un essere umano e le inseguirono attorno allo stagno.

Erano due ragazze molto tristi che volevano soltanto gettarsi a letto quella sera. Brittany seppellì la testa nel cuscino ma Santana poteva sentirla singhiozzare cercando di trattenere le lacrime. Santana sentì come se fosse stata sventrata e non fosse rimasto più niente. Questo era quasi peggio di quando Brittany le aveva detto di andare via. Quasi.

Santana avvolse le braccia attorno a Brittany e la strinse mentre piangeva silenziosamente. Le lacrime di Brittany le spezzavano più il cuore della sua stessa tristezza.

* * *

All'alba, dopo una notte insonne, decisero di comune accordo di prendere la via della vergogna. La monorotaia non era in funzione così presto, quindi si fecero largo a piedi lungo le strade del parco con i lavori in corso e si incamminarono dall'hotel verso il Regno Magico. In lontananza la vista di quello che una volta era stato l'emblematico, incombente ed immenso castello, oggi era a malapena un sottile filo di fumo. Non c'era un'anima, il parco era deserto e una volta arrivate al punto in cui c'era il castello avvertirono un senso di desolazione.

Barriere e luminosi e colorati nastri di avvertimenti circondavano il cumulo di macerie. Sembravano i postumi di una guerra. In piedi davanti ai detriti, Brittany scoppiò in lacrime un'altra volta. Santana passò un braccio dietro la sua spalla e la strinse forte mentre Brittany piangeva. Non c'erano parole di conforto. Brittany era un'eterna e irriducibile fanatica Disney e sentiva come se avessero commesso un orribile crimine contro tutto ciò che era Disney.

Erano in piedi insieme davanti al nastro e piangevano.

"FBI, che nessuno si muova!"

Una perfetta espressione da MA CHE CAVOLO attraversò il viso di Santana. Gli occhi di Brittany si spalancarono sorpresi. Si girarono lentamente, Brittany portò le mani in alto con cautela, anche se i cinque agenti dell'FBI non stavano portando nessuna pistola. Più lontano, parcheggiate, c'erano tre SUV neri che le ragazze non avevano notato accostarsi. Accidenti a quei motori super veloci e silenziosi del governo.

"Oh Dio San. Credono che siamo terroristi."

"Shhh. Non dire una parola, B."

"Cosa? Dio?"

"No, l'altra parola."

"Terroristi?"

"Fai parlare me, d'accordo?" Santana snocciolò il suo miglior sorriso da 'Beh, salve agente'. "Quinnndi agente, quale dovrebbe essere il problema?"

Ignorando la sua domanda, il leader apparente, identificabile dal fatto che fosse più vicino a loro rispetto agli altri in divisa nera, si accigliò sospettoso. "Avete detto terroristi?"

"No, nessuno ha detto nulla," rispose velocemente Santana, gli occhi che viaggiavano ansiosi da Brittany all'FBI.

"Io l'ho detto," balbettò Brittany con le mani ancora sollevate.

"B!" Santana si allungò e le abbassò le braccia, Brittany le si avvicinò e guardò in basso, verso i suoi stessi piedi, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore come se fosse stata beccata con le mani nella marmellata. Santana si trasformò in modalità 'cazzuta' e mise su la sua miglior faccia da stronza. "Cosa volete?" ringhiò verso i curiosi agenti FBI.

"Cos'è questa cosa dei terroristi?" proseguì lui. "Sapete cosa è successo qui?" Gesticolò verso il recinto dell'area del disastro, il suo obiettivo principale era stato momentaneamente messo da parte ed entrò in azione il suo addestramento "Avete visto qualcosa di sospetto?"

"Non abbiamo visto niente, eravamo impegnate a pomiciare. Lo abbiamo solo visto saltare in aria," disse Brittany gentilmente.

"B." Santana digrignò i denti esasperata.

"Scusa."

"Non dovreste nemmeno essere qui. Il parco è chiuso a causa dell'incidente. Come avete fatto ad arrivare fin qui?"

"Non sta succedendo niente, cosa volete? Abbiamo il permesso di stare qui, vero B?" Brittany annuì solennemente. I suoi amici Disney avevano detto che avrebbe potuto fare un giro nel parco. "Volevate qualcosa?"

"Perché hai detto terroristi?" domandò a Brittany, "E' una parola molto grossa da dire." Sorpresa dalla sua irruenza ed ancora emozionata, Brittany si avvicinò a Santana e deglutì un singhiozzo.

"Che cazzo," ringhiò Santana, perdendo il controllo e facendo un passo avanti e piazzandosi fra Brittany e gli agenti. "Cosa accidenti volete?"

"Rispondete alla domanda!" ordinò lui, ma Santana fece un sorrisetto. "Cosa c'è da ridere?" scattò, già stufo marcio delle due ragazze.

"La tua faccia," replicò lei. Poi, dopo una piccola pausa. "Fra tipo cinque secondi."

"Di cosa stai-"

Una voce li chiamò interrompendolo. "Ehi, allontanatevi da loro."

Tutti e cinque gli agenti si voltarono e d'istinto arretrarono da ciò che stava loro davanti. La testa del gran capo dell'FBI trasalì visibilmente quando vide la persona che si era rivolta a lui. "Cosa?" squittì e fece un ulteriore e nervoso passo indietro.

"Hai sentito, allontanati dalle ragazze."

Il leader dell'FBI prese un profondo e regolare respiro, permettendo al suo buon senso di manifestarsi e arricciò il naso in disgusto. "Cosa caz-OUCH!"

Strillò quando Brontolo gli pestò un piede e cominciò a saltarci sopra. Un piccolo esercito di personaggi Disney li circondava. Tutti i VIP erano presenti: Pocahontas, Mulan, il Grillo Parlante, Belle, Pluto, Jafar, Daisy, la Bestia, Cenerentola, Peter Pan, Alice, il Cappellaio Matto, chiunque ti veniva in mente. Il loro indiscutibile leader, Topolino, marciò diritto oltre gli agenti dell'FBI, accompagnato da Pippo e Paperino. Il topo incrociò le braccia ed attese.

Il capo dell'FBI si limitò a guardarlo. "Cosa?" domandò alla fine, spezzando l'inquietante silenzio.

"Ha detto, 'Cosa cavolo credete di fare?'" sbottò Paperino.

"Davvero?"

Topolino inclinò la testa da un lato come per dire 'sto aspettando'.

"Questo è ridicolo," rise l'agente. Il sorrisetto si cancellò dalla sua faccia più veloce di quanto Santana potesse aprire i rubinetti delle lacrime mentre osservava il suo piccolo gruppo di agenti venire completamente circondati da un intero anello di personaggi Disney che li separava dalle ragazze. Con disagio di Santana, vide anche Campastronza nel gruppo Disney.

Tutti gli agenti si agitarono a disagio. "Cosa diavolo..." Il leader alzò con esitazione un dito e lo puntò oltre il recinto, verso Santana.

"Santana Lopez!" chiamò lui ricordandosi improvvisamente della sua missione originale.

"Cosa?" sbottò lei, stringendo forte Brittany che si stava asciugando le lacrime con la maglietta di Santana.

"Ci manda tuo padre."

Una piccola lampadina si accese sulla testa di Santana. _Oh, merda._

"Cosa sta succedendo?" bisbigliò Brittany.

"Vuole sapere perché non hai chiamato a casa," spiegò l'agente tenendo un occhio sospettoso verso Brontolo, che era ancora vicino al suo ancora dolorante piede destro.

"Oh merda, me ne sono proprio scordata."

"Non era per il castello?" domandò Brittany con voce piccola.

"Ssssh," la zittì Santana.

"Cos'è successo al castello?" il capo dell'FBI guardò sospettoso dalle rovine al nano e poi verso gli sguardi colpevoli delle ragazze.

"Non lo sappiamo, okay? La smetta di chiederlo. Non ci sono terroristi."

"Voi tornate con noi. Tuo padre ha insistito, dicendo 'Prima che facciate qualcosa di stupido'."

"Stupido?" farfugliò Santana. Era troppo tardi per quello.

"San, voglio tornare a casa," disse Brittany tristemente, ispezionando le rovine.

"Brittany, stai bene?" domandò Paperino, avvicinandosi. Brittany si lanciò immediatamente fra le sue braccia. Santana si dondolò da un piede all'altro a disagio mentre la famiglia Disney le circondava.

"Va bene, va tutto bene," Grande P confortò la ragazza in lacrime avvolgendola fra le piume.

Pocahontas aprì bocca. "Ragazze rilassatevi. Sapete quante persone sono morte qui? Un sacco! L'assicurazione è ottima. Non preoccupatevi del vecchio castello."

"Lo ricostruiremo," ringhiò Brontolo.

"Davvero?" mormorò Brittany.

Santana faceva attenzione ad evitare il contatto visivo con Campanellino ma non sbraitò quando mise una mano di conforto sulla spalla di Brittany. Tutti gli amici di Brittany la circondavano rassicurandola che tutto si sarebbe sistemato e cercavano di confortare la sconvolta ragazza. Alzò lo sguardo quando Topolino si avvicinò.

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò Santana, indicando il castello con la testa. Topolino alzò le spalle.

"Mio padre ha mandato l'FBI a cercarci." Topolino annuì.

"Si arrabbierà da morire quando scoprirà tutto questo," Santana fece un gesto verso le rovine. "Scopre sempre tutto. Credo che dovremmo andare a casa. Prima che qualcuno muoia o qualcosa del genere."

Topolino restò in silenzio.

"Mi dispiace da morire. Per, sai, tutto. E' tutta colpa mia, Britt non c'entra nulla con tutto questo. Ho fatto piangere Pippo e ho picchiato Campanellino e ho spaventato un sacco di bambini e ho rotto il castello. Mi dispiace."

Lui spalancò le braccia e lei lo abbracciò forte, maledicendo i suoi occhi e trattenendo le lacrime. La stancante emotività dei giorni passati a Disney World investirono Santana e, nonostante i suoi sforzi, non riuscì a fermare le lacrime. Quando non smise di piangere, Topolino si spostò e la piazzò a debita distanza. Brittany guardò dal suo nascondiglio dietro al fianco di Paperino mentre Topolino la raggiungeva, slacciava la sua testa e toglieva la testa del costume. Santana tirò su col naso mentre lo guardava. Un meraviglioso ragazzo con i capelli lisci e scuri e scintillanti occhi color nocciola le rivolse un pigro, tagliente sorriso.

"I tuoi sogni si sono avverati?" le domandò.

Santana tirò su col naso e lo guardò confusa. "Non sei il mio tipo."

La sua smorfia si trasformò in un sorriso abbagliante. Ridacchiò, decisamente stuzzicato dal suo commento. "Hai conquistato la ragazza?" chiarì.

"Oh," Santana guardò in basso verso i suoi ridicoli piedi enormi, sproporzionati rispetto alla sua testa di normali dimensioni umane. "Sì," disse piano mentre un vago rossore attraversava le sue guance.

"Allora tu e io, tu e tutti noi," indicò la famiglia Disney attorno a loro, "Stiamo bene," concluse. "E' la nostra missione. Qui i sogni diventano realtà." Si voltò leggermente in modo da poter vedere Brittany e Santana. "Anche se serve distruggere un castello per riuscirci, è quello per cui noi siamo qui. Per avverare i sogni. Voi due siete molto più che benvenute tutte le volte che vorrete tornare."

"Ma..." protestò Brittany, gli occhi che volavano verso il disastro in bel mezzo del Regno Magico.

"Non preoccupatevi. Quel castello era vecchio e aveva bisogno di riparazioni. Ne costruiremo uno nuovo. Uno migliore."

Un sorriso esitante comparve sul viso di Brittany, guardò Santana che fece un profondo e instabile respiro e ricambiò il sorriso. "Okay, andiamo a casa." Topolino alzò il guanto bianco e con una risata Santana gli diede il cinque. "Disney World è magnifico. Te lo dico io."

Topolino e amici le guardarono camminare tenendosi per i mignoli con Santana che guardava adorante Brittany, la quale stava salutando i suoi amici. L'FBI le scortò ai loro scintillanti SUV neri.

"Ehi Britt!" chiamò Campanellino. "Se non dovesse funzionare. Chiamami!" Fece alle due ragazze uno sfacciato occhiolino e sorrise. Santana si girò e tentò di tornare indietro e picchiare Campastronza ancora una volta per sicurezza, ma Brittany la trattenne per la vita e la trascinò verso gli agenti dell'FBI in attesa.

"Andiamo B, solo una volta, in memoria dei vecchi tempi!"

Campanellino sorrise dolcemente e le salutò, mentre Brittany spingeva dentro la macchina una protestante Santana.

"Quei poveri agenti," rifletté Topolino. "Sarà un lungo viaggio verso l'Ohio con quelle due."

"Andiamo, quanti guai possono causare nel retro di una macchina?" minimizzò Paperino.

Il convoglio di SUV neri cominciò a lasciare il parco. Non si vedeva nessuno dietro ai finestrini neri. Era una strana processione, a giudicare dai voti dei personaggi Disney.

Uno dei SUV cominciò a dondolare leggermente da una parte all'altra. Una frenata improvvisa e il veicolo si fermò, la porta del guidatore si spalancò e un uomo con una divisa nera, il viso dipinto di un interessante rosso, saltò fuori e fece pesanti passi indietro tenendo la porta energicamente aperta. Guardò nel retro del SUV, facendo una pausa visibile per prende fiato, e urlò. "VOI DUE NON LO FARETE NELLA MIA MACCHINA DURANTE IL VIAGGIO VERSO L'OHIO!"

Un piede spuntò e lo allontanò, afferrò la maniglia e gli sbatté la porta in faccia. Rosso in volto, l'agente sbuffò e tornò al posto di giuda. Le ruote sgommarono quando la macchina si rimise in moto.

"Ha ha ha hahaaaa" ridacchiò Paperino schiaffeggiando la spalla di Topolino con l'ala."Dobbiamo amare quelle ragazze. Non mi divertivo così tanto da quando alla Principessa Jasmine cadde il top durante la parata."

"Ehi," brontolò seccata Jasmine.

"Qualcuno ha il numero di Brittany?" domandò Campanellino al gruppo.

"Lascia stare Campa" ordinò Minnie "Se continui così prima o poi Santana ti ucciderà."

"Andiamo boss," disse Paperino a Topolino. "Immagino che abbiamo il giorno libero. Tutti al pub in Epcot! Ha detto Barbra che offre lei."

* * *

"Fuori," ordinò il sofferente agente dell'FBI incaricato di essere l'autista di Brittany e Santana direttamente dalla Florida fino all'Ohio. Sentiva di essere invecchiato di dieci anni durante il viaggio.

Vedendo di sfuggita suo padre sulla porta di casa sua con le braccia incrociate e il cipiglio dei Lopez sul viso, Santana rifiutò di muoversi dal sedile posteriore sul quale, assieme a Brittany, aveva passato un viaggio _davvero_ comodo. "No."

"Fuori."

"Voglio unirmi all'FBI. Portatemi con voi!"

"FUORI DALLA MIA MACCHINA!"

"Mio padre mi ucciderà. Non è tipo il vostro lavoro o qualcosa del genere, protegge le persone? Dagli assassini!"

"Tutti sanno che l'FBI da la caccia agli alieni S," spiegò Brittany a Santana che era aggrappata saldamente ad una delle maniglie mentre un agente tentava fisicamente di spostarla.

"NON CI SONO ALIENI!" urlò lui frustrato per la milionesima volta durante il viaggio. Brittany lo aveva incessantemente ricoperto di domande su UFO, alieni, cerchi nel grano e Area 51, finché Santana aveva avuto pietà di lui e aveva distratto Brittany con le sue abilità manuali.

Fortunatamente, prima che venisse versato del sangue, il Dottor Lopez intervenne e portò via la figlia dai tremanti agenti. La sua pazienza era finita, i suoi nervi rovinati e non voleva vedere mai più un adolescente.

"Va bene, le prendo i,." disse il Dottor Lopez con la voce tranquilla che usava con i suoi pazienti.

"Le loro cose vi saranno inviate al più presto," balbettò l'agente, poi tornò in macchina, chiuse le portiere e si allontanò.

Il padre di Santana afferrò ciascuna delle due per il gomito e le guardò. Entrambe abbassarono lo sguardo al suolo e si rifiutarono di incontrare il suo sguardo. "Non posso credere di esserci cascato di nuovo. Brittany qua e Brittany là. Sei in punizione. Per sempre."

"Ma posso ancora vedere Brittany, vero?" domandò Santana, pensando che tutto fosse una punizione accettabile. Tutto ma non questo. Suo padre fece l'errore di guardare Brittany.

Brittany aveva lo sguardo innocente e gli occhi spalancati e si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore: quando lo vide indeciso si trasformò nel broncio alla Brittany S. Pierce.

"Non credo che ci sia un dannato modo per separarvi," ammise con un sospiro.

"Come mai conosce l'FBI?" domandò Brittany all'improvviso.

"Già, come?" intervenne Santana assieme ai suoi sospetti.

"Mi dovevano un favore. Ho fatto alcuni lavori per loro."

"Con gli alieni?"

Lui le spinse in casa. "E' una discussione per un altro momento, insieme al perché Barbra Streisand mi ha chiamato ieri spiegando qualcosa a proposito di esplosivi e di non essere troppo duro con voi. Tu Brittany, sei agli arresti domiciliari finché non arrivano i tuoi genitori."

"Cosa? Davvero?" Le ragazze si scambiarono un sorriso felice, ignorando tutto ciò che aveva detto il Dottor Lopez.

* * *

**Aula Canto del McKinley High**

La favola di Brittany giunse al termine mentre l'intero Glee club, compreso il signor Shue, era seduto attorno a lei sul pavimento dell'auditorium, come bambini che ascoltano la maestra che legge una storia. Erano completamente stregati dalla loro fiaba personale. Una storia di amore e perdita, cuori infranti e problemi di gestione della rabbia, di topi giganti e papere, agenti dell'FBI ed esplosioni e vero amore che trionfa su tutto.

"Avete distrutto Disney World?" chiese Finn con il solito sguardo confuso.

"Voi... voi... voi..." farfugliò Rachel con emozione, incapace di finire la frase.

"Quindi nessun posto è sicuro?" Mercedes scosse la testa stupita.

Quinn carezzò le orecchie di Minnie del suo cerchietto. Disney World non sarebbe stato più lo stesso, e lei ne aveva un pezzo.

"Barbra Streisand, ANCORA! Non è giusto!" Rachel ritrovò la voce e cominciò a camminare su e giù per la stanza mormorando fra sé e sé.

"Cosa? Come? Perché? Perché? Come è possibile?"

Kurt sedeva con la testa fra le mani. "Barbra. Chiamami Babs. Barbra."

"Hai il numero di Campanellino, B?" domandò Puck sospettoso. "Puoi sempre darlo a me."

"No, ma ho quello della Principessa Jasmine," sorrise Brittany.

Puck annuì.

Brittany guardò oltre le teste del suo incantato pubblico fino alle sedia dell'ultima fila, dove era seduta Santana, impegnata a limarsi le unghie mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo ai commenti dei loro amici. Incrociando gli occhi con quella della felice biondina, Santana ricambiò il perfetto sorriso di Brittany.

* * *

_Nota del Team__: Con questo capitolo si conclude anche la seconda parte della Barbra Trilogy! Un enorme grazie va a __**Tempe**_ _per la traduzione e l'impegno nel proporvi questa storia._

_Non temete però… ci sono ancora vicende da raccontare sulle nostre due "sposine", e non dovrete aspettare molto prima di poter leggere il primo capitolo dell'ultima parte della trilogia: Glee, Modern Warfare!_

_Stay Tuned!_

_Evey_


End file.
